<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мой выбор сделан by Scott_Summers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562271">Мой выбор сделан</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers'>Scott_Summers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Dystopia, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Меньше всего Томас ожидал увидеть этого человека здесь и сейчас.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gally/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мой выбор сделан</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Коллаж для атмосферы: http://funkyimg.com/i/2Je86.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Ты ещё мал и не подозреваешь,<br/>
как подозреваемых снимают сотни скрытых камер".<br/>
Oxxxymiron</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Those were the days my friend,<br/>
We'd thought they'd never end,<br/>
We'd sing and dance forever and a day,<br/>
We'd live the life we choose,<br/>
We'd fight and never lose,<br/>
For we were young and sure to have our way".<br/>
Mary Hopkin</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Томас</strong>
</p><p>Организуя акцию протеста, Томас отводил себе роль в первых рядах. Тереза твердила, как это опасно, и Ньют нет-нет да позволял себе заметить, что Движение не может потерять одного из своих идейных вдохновителей. Томас слушал, кивал и делал по-своему. Он всегда делал по-своему.<br/>
И теперь, кажется, это наконец-то вылилось в проблему.<br/>
Оскорблять полицию было легко и увлекательно. Стоящие за плексигласовыми щитами болванчики без приказа даже не сморкались, и толпа забрасывала их наполненными водой презервативами, яйцами и комьями грязи, толпа скандировала:<br/>
— До-лой! До-лой!<br/>
Кого долой, разобрать не представлялось возможным, но все — и полиция, и протестующие, и свидетели, вольные и невольные, — знали, что Движение требует сместить капо и кабинет советников, вновь открыть границу с Южными штатами и отменить драконовский Свод Запретов.<br/>
Что было известно лишь единицам, так это истинный смысл акции, и этот самый смысл сейчас раздвигал полицейских, ручейками просачиваясь между прозрачными щитами и поднятыми дубинками.<br/>
Черношлемники.<br/>
Новая гвардия правительства, о которой Минхо предупреждал за несколько дней до своего исчезновения.<br/>
Их-то Томас и ждал, и всё же на мгновение у него скрутило живот, когда глухое забрало шлема повернулось к нему и луч сканера ощупал его лицо.<br/>
— Томас Стивен Эдисон, — мертвенным голосом объявил черношлемник. — Ты арестован.<br/>
Он вывернул Томасу руки за спину и потащил вперёд и в сторону, прямо на беснующуюся толпу. Теперь уже в него полетели презервативы и грязь.<br/>
— Прекратить! — велел гвардеец. — Три. Два.<br/>
Ком грязи ударил его в плечо.<br/>
— Один.<br/>
Вскинув левую руку, черношлемник выстрелил по людям электрическим разрядом. Раздались крики, кто-то упал; в плотно сомкнутых рядах досталось всем, Томас испугался, что упавшего затопчут, и закричал:<br/>
— Без паники!<br/>
Черношлемник двинул его в ухо.<br/>
— Заткнись.<br/>
Рядом вырос второй, шокер на его левом предплечье ещё искрил, медленно остывая.<br/>
— Заберу его. Продолжай зачистку.<br/>
— Да, син, — отозвался гвардеец, отпуская Томаса.<br/>
Тот вывернул голову, выискивая на форме хоть какие-то знаки различия, но черношлемники, должно быть, опознавали друг друга по голосам. Так или иначе, старший по званию подтолкнул Томаса к автозаку. За их спинами полиция, получив приказ, включила водомёты, гвардейца тоже ударило в спину, но он лишь слегка покачнулся и продолжил идти, за воротник придержал Томаса, когда тот чуть не рухнул на колени.<br/>
"Терпи, — напомнил себе Томас. — Это ради Минхо".<br/>
Черношлемник протащил его мимо автозака. Толпа разбегалась, полиция пустила в ход дубинки, Томас слышал крики и чей-то плач.<br/>
— Выродки, — он сплюнул под ноги гвардейцу. — Холуи режимные!..<br/>
— Иди отсюда, — велел черношлемник, отталкивая его.<br/>
Томас опешил.<br/>
— Что?!<br/>
Забрало щёлкнуло, открываясь.<br/>
На Томаса смотрел Галли.<br/>
Галли, пропавший лет десять назад. Когда-то — друг, одноклассник, левый фланг. Заноза в заднице. Неизменный участник сомнительных приключений.<br/>
...человек, убивший Чака.<br/>
— Иди отсюда, — повторил Галли.<br/>
Томас попытался ударить его в лицо, даже не думая о том, что, скорее всего, лишь ушибёт руку, но Галли не позволил и этого, разрядил шокер, и Томас сполз по стене.<br/>
Оглушённый, он почувствовал, как Галли отволок его в сторону и крикнул кому-то:<br/>
— Эй, ты! Подгони машину.<br/>
Голос звучал незнакомо, должно быть, Галли снова опустил забрало, но повернуть голову никак не удавалось.<br/>
— Человеку плохо, — сказал Галли, запихивая Томаса на заднее сидение автомобиля. — Отвезёшь в больницу.<br/>
Томас попытался выставить средний палец и отключился.</p><p>
  <strong>Тереза</strong>
</p><p>Из больницы его выкинули, едва обнаружив под мокрой рубашкой характерный четырёхгранный ожог от военного шокера.<br/>
— Нам тут проблемы не нужны, — заявил санитар, выводя шатающегося Томаса из приёмного покоя. — Я тебя знаю, ты провокатор Движения. Придут искать тебя, достанется непричастным, так что катись-ка ты отсюда.<br/>
— А как насчёт оказания помощи нуждающимся? — поинтересовался Томас заплетающимся языком.<br/>
— Да пошёл ты, — санитар захлопнул дверь.<br/>
"Вот она, слава", — невесело пошутил Томас про себя.<br/>
Рубашка липла к телу, мокрые брюки сковывали движения. Держась за стенку, Томас заковылял вниз по пандусу, затем вдоль по улице к метро. Жетон, спрятанный в ботинке, к счастью, уцелел; на платформе Томаса начало трясти от холода и последствий шока, он обхватил себя руками за плечи и отступил подальше от края, чтобы ненароком не рухнуть на рельсы: не хотелось доставлять такой радости диктатору Дженсону и расстраивать Терезу, да и с Минхо вопрос так и не решился... чёртов Галли! Если бы не он, Томаса бросили бы в автозак и отвезли в Дом скорби. Хоть кто-то там должен знать о Минхо, а Томас умеет развязывать языки, уж он разговорил бы не охрану, так заключённых, а что теперь? Ждать новой большой акции?..<br/>
...Галли.<br/>
Томас не знал, что и думать.<br/>
Возвращение из небытия само по себе было неожиданностью, но Галли — черношлемник?! Как он попал в диктаторскую гвардию, он, с его послужным списком, знакомствами, приводами?<br/>
...с историей Чака.<br/>
Стуча зубами, но вполне оправившись от знакомства с шокером, Томас взлетел на свой четвёртый этаж, прыгая через ступеньку, и ворвался в квартиру, даже не проверив наклеенный возле замка волос. Горячей воды не было третий день, так что он просто бросил мокрую одежду на пол возле бельевой корзины, влез в термоштаны и шерстяной свитер и сунул кипятильник в кастрюлю.<br/>
На столике в прихожей зазвонил телефон.<br/>
— Алло?<br/>
— Томас! — в голосе Терезы слышалось неподдельное облегчение. — Как я рада! Тебя отпустили? Есть новости?<br/>
Томас замялся, сомневаясь, стоит ли говорить ей о Галли, и Тереза восприняла его молчание по-своему:<br/>
— Что-то с Минхо?<br/>
— Нет, — спохватился Томас. — То есть, я не знаю. Слушай, я страшно замёрз, давай я выпью чаю и поднимусь?<br/>
— Давай ты немедленно поднимешься! — велела Тереза. — Чай есть и у меня.<br/>
Отказать ей Томас не мог.<br/>
Дверь открыла Ава.<br/>
— Я видела тебя в новостях, — сказала она вместо приветствия. — Гвардеец уводил тебя в автозак.<br/>
— Уводил, да не увёл, — Томас ухмыльнулся.<br/>
Ава покачала головой.<br/>
— Не волнуй её, — велела она. — Сегодня плохой день.<br/>
Это было понятно по запаху: Тереза жгла дешёвые благовония, скрученные в конусы так небрежно, что половина осыпалась в коробке ещё по дороге из магазина. Томас предлагал ей найти что-то получше, но Тереза отказалась наотрез, и он не настаивал: терпкий химический аромат напоминал Терезе о том времени, когда она ещё ходила и улыбалась.<br/>
В кресло она сегодня тоже не пересела, лежала в подушках на кровати, натянув шейный платок до кончика носа. Томас подошёл и поцеловал её в лоб, Тереза в ответ погладила его по руке.<br/>
— Рассказывай, — попросила она, когда Томас устроился на табурете с кружкой горячего чая. — Тётя говорит, там была новая гвардия?<br/>
...щелчок забрала.<br/>
Лицо Галли, веснушчатое, с тонкими вздёрнутыми бровями.<br/>
"Иди отсюда".<br/>
Давняя привычка говорить всегда, везде и в любом состоянии оказалась очень кстати.<br/>
— Четыре отделения и комвзвод, — подтвердил Томас почти весело. — Вооружены шокерами нового поколения с возможностью группового поражения, мощнее полицейских. Шлемы глухие, с фильтрами, костюмы скользкие, не ухватишься, только если за ремни. Знаков различия, номеров или жетонов не носят, полная анонимность. Короче, монстры на поводке у диктатора.<br/>
...щелчок забрала.<br/>
"Иди отсюда".<br/>
— Хорошо тогда, что тебя не арестовали, — Тереза забеспокоилась. — Куда они вообще отвезут, кто знает. Нам нужен другой план, Томас.<br/>
— Мы уже перебрали все варианты.<br/>
— Кроме меня, — вмешалась Ава.<br/>
— Тётя! — запротестовала Тереза.<br/>
Томас оглянулся.<br/>
Ава стояла в дверях, вытирая линялым оранжевым полотенцем крошечную чашку, и смотрела на Терезу с укоризной.<br/>
— Вы про Винсента? — уточнил Томас. — Не уверен, что он согласится похвастаться таким знакомством. Я имею в виду, Минхо же...<br/>
— Нет, — перебила Тереза.<br/>
Очевидно, они с Авой уже обсуждали этот вопрос. Тереза привстала, опираясь здоровой рукой о бортик кровати, движением головы скинула платок, и теперь они с тёткой сверлили друг друга взглядами.<br/>
Томас счёл за лучшее хмыкнуть и промолчать, наклонился и долил себе ещё кипятка в кружку.<br/>
И вновь вспомнил Галли.<br/>
...щелчок забрала.<br/>
"Человеку плохо.Отвезёшь в больницу".<br/>
Тот парень, должно быть, здорово перепугался, когда его подозвал гвардеец, даже не пикнул, пока вёз Томаса, по пандусу поднялся и помог выбраться из машины. Санитар бы, наверное, тоже не рискнул выкинуть Томаса в мокрой одежде на улицу, возвышайся за ним этот здоровенный тип — да когда вообще Галли успел так вымахать, неужели был таким здоровым?!..<br/>
Не удержавшись, Томас шумно вздохнул, и дуэль взглядов над его плечом прервалась.<br/>
— Мы не будем это обсуждать, — подытожила Тереза. — Не раньше, чем ты попросишь Винсента за меня.<br/>
— Ты знаешь, что не попрошу, — Ава поджала губы.<br/>
— Значит, не о чем разговаривать.<br/>
Томас выждал, пока с кухни не раздался звук плещущейся воды, и заглянул Терезе в лицо.<br/>
— Я не понял, о чём вы.<br/>
Нижняя губа Терезы дрогнула в тике, и Тереза поспешно натянула платок обратно.<br/>
— Она хочет пойти сама. Я давно ей сказала: только если перед этим она принесёт мне капсулу смерти.<br/>
Томаса бросило в холодный пот.<br/>
— Ты что! — он схватил Терезу за руку. — Даже не думай! Ты обещала...<br/>
— Тсс, — Тереза прижала к его губам изуродованную левую ладонь. — Я обещала и сдержу обещание. Но ты помнишь условия нашего договора?<br/>
Томас не ответил.<br/>
Закрыв глаза, он целовал её руки, пока она не отняла их, погладив его напоследок по лицу.<br/>
— Так что я должна быть готова на случай, если она не вернётся, — закончила Тереза. — И хватит об этом. Когда следующее собрание?<br/>
— Завтра, — неохотно проговорил Томас. — Нужно подвести итоги, послушать, что скажут ребята после возвращения. Я запишу для тебя.<br/>
— Ты рискуешь, — Тереза покачала головой, но Томас знал, что она довольна.<br/>
— Кто не рискует, не становится капо, — ухмыльнулся он снова.<br/>
Никем не становится, вообще-то.<br/>
Галли, он всегда действовал наверняка.<br/>
Кроме того раза, когда погиб Чак.<br/>
Это была глупость. Детская небрежность.<br/>
...щелчок забрала.<br/>
"Иди отсюда".</p><p>
  <strong>Ньют</strong>
</p><p>Ньют принёс последние вести с митинга.<br/>
— В общем, из наших забрали только Ариса, ну он всегда влипает, за него уже Бет внесла залог, я уходил из студии, они бумаги оформляли. Из цивильных увезли человек двадцать, но в Доме скорби тринадцать, где остальные — неизвестно. На фото видно, что автозаков два, никто не обратил внимания, куда уехал второй. На камерах он наверняка есть, но сейчас опасно лезть туда, придётся переждать.<br/>
— На втором черношлемники приехали, — согласился Томас. — Почему они нас в клещи не взяли?<br/>
Ньют задумался.<br/>
— Хотели произвести впечатление? Это ведь их первое появление в глейде, кажется. Надеялись, что люди сами побегут — кстати, побежали, когда тот высокий повёл тебя за автозак. Как тебе удалось выкрутиться?<br/>
Врать Ньюту Томас не мог.<br/>
— Он меня отпустил, — признался он.<br/>
— Серьёзно? — Ньют предсказуемо не поверил. — Тебя, Самый Длинный Язык Движения?<br/>
Томас пожал плечами.<br/>
Сейчас, по прошествии нескольких часов, он и сам сомневался, не померещилось ли ему, однако след от электрического ожога на груди утверждал обратное.<br/>
— Это был Галли, — сказал Томас, глядя Ньюту в глаза.<br/>
Ньют оторопел, приоткрыл рот.<br/>
Он тоже помнил.<br/>
Смерть Чака оставила отпечаток на всех, она была такой нелепой, трагичной — и первой, и сначала никто не мог поверить, что Чак и вправду мёртв. Тереза пыталась оказать ему первую помощь, делала массаж сердца, но тщетно. Лужа крови становилась всё больше. Томас ногой отбросил от неё злополучный пистолет, Ньют, выйдя из ступора, набирал телефон службы спасения, а Минхо...<br/>
Минхо ударил Галли кулаком в висок, и Галли рухнул как подкошенный и больше не шевелился.<br/>
Ньюту, похоже, тоже пришло это в голову.<br/>
— Ты же не думаешь, что Минхо пропал из-за Галли? — спросил он, понизив голос.<br/>
Томас пожал плечами второй раз.<br/>
— У Галли хорошая память, — сказал он неопределённо. — Но, с другой стороны, если он хотел отомстить, почему не забрал и меня?<br/>
— Из-за свидетелей? Минхо не вернулся со встречи с доверенным лицом, куда ходил один, а твоё похищение попало бы на камеры.<br/>
Поднявшись, Ньют достал из горки скуч и налил в два стакана. Томас благодарно кивнул.<br/>
Он не знал, что думать. С одной стороны, Ньют был прав: камеры наблюдения и толпа вокруг связывали Галли руки. С другой — он ведь мог и вовсе не вмешиваться, позволить своему подчинённому (подчинённому, вот это да, у Галли под началом сорок человек!) запихнуть Томаса в автозак, избить его, увезти невесть куда. Он не обязан был отпускать Томаса, никто не осудил бы его за это, никто бы даже не узнал. Выходит, Галли сделал это, потому что хотел помочь?..<br/>
Некоторое время они молча пили, потом Ньют сказал:<br/>
— Тебе опасно завтра покидать район, они точно "решето" включат.<br/>
— Я обещал Терезе записать собрание, — возразил Томас.<br/>
Скуч согрел внутренности так, как не смог целый чайник кипятка, и Томас готов был перешагнуть сегодняшний инцидент и жить дальше. В глейде Галли или нет, что это меняет? Он на стороне Дженсона. Им не по пути. Так бывает, хоть и доставляет немало неприятных моментов. Он — не тот подросток, да и ты не тот, никто из вас не вернётся в безбашенные шестнадцать, нужно просто принять это как факт.<br/>
— Думаешь о том, что нас осталось четверо — и он? — догадался Ньют. — Ну да, я тоже сначала обрадовался, что жив ещё кто-то с нашего района.<br/>
Томас покачал головой.<br/>
— Не выходи никуда, кроме работы, — снова попросил Ньют. — Дай мне камеру, я запишу и принесу вам обоим.<br/>
— Помнишь, ты вызвал службу спасения? — перебил Томас невпопад.<br/>
Ньют помедлил, кивнул.<br/>
— Тогда ещё была служба спасения, — сказал он с сожалением. — И сотовые телефоны, плееры, всё это. Карты памяти на каждом углу продавались.<br/>
Томас долил себе ещё скуча.<br/>
— Камера под подушкой, — он ткнул пальцем в кровать, заваленную вытащенным из сушилки чистым бельём. — Постарайся не проколоться, но если прижмут, скинь её, я достану другую.<br/>
Он проводил Ньюта до двери и запер замок, накинул цепочку. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Ньют едва успел спуститься по лестнице и пересекал двор; почувствовав взгляд, он обернулся и махнул Томасу рукой, мол, всё нормально, дружище.<br/>
Томас расправил занавеску.<br/>
...щелчок забрала.<br/>
"Иди отсюда".<br/>
Галли не промедлил ни секунды, прежде чем вырубить его шокером, и Галли же позаботился о том, чтобы беспомощный Томас не попался полиции. Ему ничего не сделали бы в участке: акция согласована и зарегистрирована, а сам Томас дальше устных оскорблений не заходил, оштрафовали бы и отпустили, так с чего бы Галли выдавать себя?<br/>
Стоп.<br/>
Полиция и впрямь ничего бы ему не сделала, а гвардия? Первый черношлемник сопоставил его лицо с базой данных и арестовал не за действия, но за факт существования.<br/>
"Томас Стивен Эдисон", — сказал гвардеец.<br/>
Да уже лет двадцать никто не помнил, что означает буква "С" в его имени!..<br/>
Поразмыслив, Томас вытащил стремянку и снял со шкафа коробку с фотографиями.<br/>
Ньют рассортировал их как-то летом, когда от жары плавилось дорожное покрытие и пересохли городские фонтаны. Невозможно было сидеть в машине, гулять или разговаривать вне зоны действия кондиционера, одуревшая в своей броне полиция сменила травматическое оружие на боевое, и все смутьяны затихли и попрятались в укрытия, единодушно решив не лезть на рожон.<br/>
У Томаса кондиционера не было, но Ава переоснастила свою квартиру после трагедии с Терезой, и они собрались там, ещё впятером, с Минхо и Беном; да, точно, это было до запрета видеосъёмки, до того, как Бен потерял работу. Тереза ещё лежала, но уже позволяла на себя смотреть, Минхо спрашивал у неё разрешения привести в следующий раз свою подругу Рейчел, а Бен прямо в своей камере монтировал коротенькие клипы с Томасом, корчащим рожи и болтающем о ерунде.<br/>
— Были фото такие, — сказал Ньют, заглянув в экран. — В лагере делали, помнишь, Томми?<br/>
Он сразу понял, что напрасно поднял эту тему, но Тереза сдержала слёзы и отмахнулась, мол, продолжайте. Они не стали, разумеется; однако позже, когда вернулась Ава и на руках унесла Терезу в душ, Ньют спросил снова:<br/>
— А у тебя тех фотографий не сохранилось?<br/>
Томас вывалил ему всю коробку, и Ньют до утра разбирал снимки по годам или по темам, подписал каждый конверт, и теперь Томасу оставалось лишь найти тот, в котором хранились воспоминания о лете AP-класса.<br/>
Сверху лежало фото с завода: он, Тереза и Галли на первом этаже заброшенного цеха, на фоне бетонных колонн и решёток арматуры. Сам Томас был в тот день в футболке, но Галли и Тереза надели толстовки, а Галли — ещё и кепку; Тереза двумя пальцами держала банку пива (Минхо купил, единственный совершеннолетний в их компании), и все они смотрели куда-то за край кадра.<br/>
И улыбались.<br/>
Было раннее утро, и никто не знал ещё, что Галли принёс с собой пистолет.<br/>
Мир менялся, но они об этом и не подозревали.<br/>
Задумавшись, Томас не сразу услышал, что в дверь стучат. Гостей он не ждал, и это не означало ничего хорошего; он метнулся к окну, но всё же остановился, взявшись за подоконник.<br/>
Ни полиция, ни черношлемники не стали бы церемониться. У них отмычки и тараны, да и стучать так долго не в их правилах (зато поставить второе отделение под пожарной лестницей — за милую душу, так что этот путь всё равно отрезан).<br/>
Стук повторился.<br/>
Пригладив волосы, Томас вздохнул, прошагал через прихожую и решительно распахнул дверь.</p><p>
  <strong>Галли</strong>
</p><p>В гражданском Галли выглядел не таким уж здоровым.<br/>
— Впусти меня, пожалуйста, — сказал он быстро. — Мне ни к чему тут светиться.<br/>
— Ты что, боишься? — удивился Томас, но отступил в сторону.<br/>
— Я пойду под трибунал, если меня поймают на контакте с антисоциальными элементами, — серьёзно ответил Галли.<br/>
Под курткой на нём была нейтральная серая футболка с длинными рукавами и простые чёрные брюки. Ни часов, ни жетонов на шее, ни кобуры с пистолетом или шокером.<br/>
Последнее Томаса немного успокоило.<br/>
— Глупо спрашивать, как ты меня нашёл, да? — он махнул рукой, приглашая Галли в комнату. — Выпить хочешь?<br/>
— Мне нельзя, — Галли остановился на пороге. — Томас. Я понимаю, что я — нежеланный гость в твоём доме, но мне нужно кое-что у тебя узнать.<br/>
Он опустил глаза на разбросанные по полу фотографии, и Томас тоже посмотрел туда и увидел Чака — кудрявого хохочущего Чака в непомерно большом разгрузочном жилете его отца.<br/>
— Ты убил его, — вырвалось у Томаса.<br/>
Галли вздохнул.<br/>
— А Минхо чуть не убил меня, — он повернулся и наклонил голову, и в свете лампы Томас увидел неровный шрам, на котором не росли волосы. — Ещё меня судили, но никто не судил его.<br/>
Он присел на корточки и взял снимок с Чаком.<br/>
— Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло.<br/>
Томас медленно опустился рядом. Гнев, вспыхнувший от воспоминаний, остыл ещё днём, сейчас была случайная искра. Она угасла, и Томас тоже хотел поговорить.<br/>
— Ты злишься на Минхо?<br/>
Галли положил фото обратно.<br/>
— Нет, — сказал он. — Я злюсь на себя.<br/>
Наступила тишина. Томас, к своему удивлению, не знал, как продолжить разговор, а Галли молчанием не тяготился, огляделся спокойно, затем встал и подошёл к окну, посмотрел во двор.<br/>
— Думаешь, за тобой следят? — не выдержал Томас.<br/>
— Не знаю.<br/>
Галли не шутил и не рисовался, и от этого Томасу стало не по себе. Чтобы скрыть неловкость и снять напряжение, он налил себе ещё скуча, жестом предложил Галли, но тот снова отказался.<br/>
— Зачем ты вступил в Движение? — поинтересовался он, глядя на Томаса, поднял руку, предупреждая возражения: — Мне не нужны ваши леворадикальные тайны. Только твои мотивы.<br/>
Томас хохотнул.<br/>
В первый момент ему хотелось что-нибудь соврать или наплести чепухи; он прошёлся по комнате, жестикулируя стаканом, обернулся, открыл рот — и закрыл, внезапно осознав, что всё это происходит на самом деле: Галли здесь. Он вернулся. Их снова пятеро.<br/>
...ну то есть, если забыть, кто тут черношлемник...<br/>
Томас потёр шею и сел на край кровати. Галли опустился на пол, сдвинул пальцем снимок, на котором Минхо и Бен разводили костёр, сказал:<br/>
— Говорят, открытый огонь запретили первым.<br/>
— Нет, — буркнул Томас. — Сперва запретили "собираться группами вне организованных мероприятий или мероприятий в помещении".<br/>
Галли кивнул, не поднимая головы.<br/>
Он как будто хотел посмотреть другие фотографии, но не решался, и Томас неловко выдавил:<br/>
— Можешь вытряхнуть всё, если хочешь.<br/>
Галли так и сделал.<br/>
Фотографии с прома он держал двумя пальцами, как Тереза — пиво; там не было ни его, ни Чака, мёртвого уже год, ни Минхо, выпустившегося раньше. Терезу в узком синем платье Галли рассматривал дольше всего, спросил:<br/>
— Что с ней случилось? Я не знаю подробностей.<br/>
— Затоптали полицейские на мирной демонстрации, — Томас выругался. — Она упала, они прошли по ней. Изуродовали ей лицо и руку, и ещё она больше не ходит.<br/>
Он помолчал и зачем-то добавил:<br/>
— Она живёт двумя этажами выше с тёткой.<br/>
— Да, это я знаю, — Галли кивнул. — Я думал, вы поженились.<br/>
— Мы планировали, — Томас пожал плечами. — Она вернула мне кольцо после больницы. Не хотела, чтобы я за ней ухаживал. Там... сложно всё было.<br/>
На это Галли не ответил. Просмотренные фотографии он аккуратно сложил обратно в конверты, загнул клапаны и снова взглянул на Томаса.<br/>
— Зачем ты пришёл в Движение? — повторил он. — Чего ты ждёшь от этой организации? Если ты боишься, я могу пообещать, что не стану использовать твои слова, чтобы навредить тебе или кому-то ещё. Ты знаешь, я держу обещания.<br/>
"О да, — Томас отвёл глаза. — Ты обещал тогда, что нам станет страшно, и нам стало..."<br/>
— Я хочу убить Дженсона, — сказал он угрюмо. — Это твой капо отправил полицию разгонять мирное шествие. Он лишил страну половины лекарств, закрыв границу. Он запрещает всё, будто можно закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что никогда не существовало ни быстрой связи, ни общественного видео, ни свободы слова.<br/>
Галли сидел, соединив кончики пальцев, и молчал.<br/>
— Я хочу освободить свою страну, — закончил Томас.<br/>
— Закидывая полицию яйцами и презервативами?..<br/>
Томас оттопырил средний палец. Галли засмеялся.<br/>
— Некоторые вещи не меняются, — подытожил он и встал. — Я хочу познакомить тебя кое с кем.<br/>
— Что, прямо сейчас?<br/>
Галли посмотрел на него. На скуч. На конверты с фотографиями.<br/>
— Да, — решил он.</p><p>
  <strong>Лоранс</strong>
</p><p>Опешив, Томас смотрел, как Галли выключает свет во всей квартире и задёргивает занавески, затем подходит к телефону и набирает трёхзначный номер.<br/>
— Можно, — сказал он через паузу.<br/>
— Можно что? — у Томаса наконец прорезался голос. — Эй! Ты тут распоряжаешься как у себя дома!..<br/>
Он замолчал, услышав щелчок дверного замка. В темноте кто-то прошёл в комнату, постукивая каблуками по полу, и скрипучая половица у порога не издала ни звука на этот раз. Опьянение слетело с Томаса мгновенно, дыхание перехватило, бросило в жар.<br/>
— Здравствуй, Томас, — произнёс гость. — Извини за подобное вторжение, но, боюсь, встретиться иначе нам с тобой пока не представляется возможным. Я — Лоранс.<br/>
— Полковник Лоранс?! — Томас привстал, и кто-то — возможно, Галли, — надавил ему на плечо, усаживая обратно на кровать.<br/>
— У меня не так много времени, к сожалению, — Лоранс сделал ещё пару шагов вперёд, — так что я сразу перейду к делу. Да, это — вербовка. Нет, я не стану тебе угрожать. Галли поручился за тебя, я ему верю, так что пропустим и разговоры о неразглашении. Томас, прежде всего, ты должен знать, что мы смотрим в одну сторону.<br/>
"Вообще-то, сейчас — нет", — чуть не ляпнул Томас, но вовремя спохватился.<br/>
И потом, вдруг Лоранс уже развернулся лицом к двери?..<br/>
— Я тоже хочу спасти свою страну. И другой человек на твоём месте мог бы спросить меня, почему я ничего не делаю, имея в своём распоряжении армию, а теперь и гвардию особого назначения, и я бы ему ответил: я не хочу крови. Переворот — это кровь, Томас. Кровь и регресс. Уже сейчас мы потеряли ряд интереснейших технологий, уже сейчас мы отброшены назад по сравнению с нашим же прошлым четвертьвековой давности. Революция — это саботажи, чистки, аресты, допросы, казни, наконец. Этого я своей стране не желаю. Смена власти должна идти сверху, Томас, ты согласен со мной?<br/>
— Полегче! — запротестовал Томас. — Послушайте, полковник, я же не политик, я агитатор!<br/>
— Поэтому ты мне и нужен, — Лоранс вновь прошёлся по комнате.<br/>
Галли (или кто-то другой) продолжал держать руку на плече Томаса, но Томас всё равно привстал и замахал руками.<br/>
— Да кто мне поверит, если я перейду на вашу сторону?<br/>
— Он пил? — спросил Лоранс.<br/>
— Да, — отозвался Галли.<br/>
Томас закатил глаза.<br/>
— Ой, всё. Меньше стакана скуча!..<br/>
Лоранс хмыкнул, помолчал, затем потребовал:<br/>
— Томас, соберись немедленно, мне нужен твой трезвый мозг. Ты пишешь все тексты Движения, ты даёшь интервью за любого его представителя, мои аналитики доказали мне это лексическим разбором. Ты — голос Движения. И ты можешь для начала внедрить в их программу меня как идею.<br/>
— Как лидера? — заинтересовался Томас. — Мессию, спасителя отечества?<br/>
— Как фильтр, который не позволит пробиться наверх новому Дженсону. Как голос разума, если хочешь. Пусть Движение разносит Дженсона и кабинет, меня твои люди должны оценить по заслугам, забыв о том, что я вхожу в текущее правительство. Понимаешь задачу?<br/>
Томас задумался. Лоранс терпеливо ждал, и наконец Томас шумно выдохнул и спросил:<br/>
— И что будет дальше?<br/>
— В идеальном цифровом мире, заручившись поддержкой Движения, а значит — народа, я организовал бы не вызывающий вопросов уход в отставку нашего славного капо, — Лоранс снова хмыкнул. — В реальном мире, разумеется, предсказать события на сто процентов не может даже мой А-отдел, так что будем корректировать план по мере развития событий.<br/>
Галли переложил руку на другое плечо Томаса.<br/>
— Итак?.. — поторопил Лоранс. — Что скажешь?<br/>
— Вы вдохнули в меня новую надежду, — протянул Томас. — Днём я чуть было не поверил в беспомощность Движения, но если такая глыбища, как вы, мечтает заручиться нашей поддержкой, чтобы скинуть капо, это что-то да значит!..<br/>
Лоранс тихо засмеялся.<br/>
— Я говорил, что ты неглуп. Таймер?<br/>
— Две сорок, — ответил кто-то из темноты.<br/>
Томас невольно вздрогнул.<br/>
— Шутки кончились, — в голосе Лоранса прорезались тяжёлые нотки. — Да или нет?<br/>
Мысленно Томас досчитал от десяти до нуля. Он чувствовал, как напряжены пальцы Галли, и слышал, как Лоранс постукивает каблуком по полу.<br/>
— Да.<br/>
Галли расслабил руку.<br/>
— Хорошо, — теперь уже Лоранс выдержал паузу. — Галли выдаст тебе телефон и первые инструкции. Спокойной ночи, Томас. Приятно было...<br/>
— Погодите! — перебил Томас. — А можно вопрос?<br/>
— Разумеется.<br/>
— Вы хотите быть фильтром для лидера. А кандидатура лидера у вас есть?<br/>
— И не одна, — Лоранс усмехнулся. — Не волнуйся об этом. Я действительно не стремлюсь занять место Дженсона.<br/>
Томас промолчал, не желая признаваться, что им двигало обыкновенное любопытство.<br/>
Входная дверь тихо хлопнула, и лишь тогда Галли его отпустил, отошёл, предупредил:<br/>
— Включаю свет.<br/>
— Не надо, — Томас сполз по кровати на пол. — Ну ты актёр стал!.. "Под трибунал могу пойти"!.. "Может, за мной следят!"..<br/>
— Я не соврал тебе ни в одном слове, — возразил Галли, как показалось Томасу — с некоторой обидой.<br/>
— Ну да, конечно, — пробормотал Томас себе под нос.<br/>
Он не знал, что думать.<br/>
Движение занимало почти всю его жизнь, и всё же его удивило, что кто-то из людей, облечённых реальной властью, серьёзно относится к полулегальной организации. Особенно Лоранс!.. Он был героем ещё в детстве Томаса, потом пропал и снова появился после воцарения Дженсона во главе кабинета; когда Дженсон назначил себя капо, Лоранс сутки не давал ответа, поддержит ли армия нового лидера, но в итоге принёс присягу. Теперь, в свете его слов, Томас мог предположить, что перспектива кровавой бани и тогда удержала Лоранса от активных действий, однако так ли это, знал только сам полковник. Всё это вместе повергало Томаса в смятение, он даже позволил себе жалкую мыслишку о собственной несостоятельности и шумно сглотнул, жалея, что не видит, где остался скуч.<br/>
Галли сунул ему в руку стакан, а в другую — что-то плоское и тяжёлое, вроде белкового брикета.<br/>
— Код разблокировки — твой день рождения, но ты можешь поставить другой, — сказал он. — Разберёшься. А я пойду.<br/>
— Куда? — машинально спросил Томас.<br/>
— В казарму.<br/>
Томас поднял стакан и стукнул им о какую-то часть тела Галли.<br/>
— Выполнил поставленную задачу и сбегаешь?<br/>
Галли помолчал.<br/>
— Я не соврал насчёт трибунала, — повторил он наконец. — Мне лучше не попадаться никому на глаза. Удачи... и прости за шокер. У меня не было выбора.<br/>
Половица скрипнула под его ногой, щёлкнул замок.<br/>
Томас остался один.</p><p>
  <strong>Тереза</strong>
</p><p>"Брикетом" оказался сотовый телефон с гравировкой на задней крышке "Принадлежит Томасу С. Эдисону. Разрешение 260891". Память вложили маленькую, на девять слотов, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Томас окончательно поверил в визит Лоранса: его номер занимал десятый слот.<br/>
Блокировку Томас снял, но вместо фамилии полковника вписал собственную, выбрал заставку экрана с изображением государственного флага.<br/>
И сел, не зная, что делать дальше. Хотелось поговорить, поделиться с кем-нибудь своими переживаниями; он пожалел, что не остановил Галли, но с другой стороны, стал бы Галли его слушать?..<br/>
"А куда бы он делся!"<br/>
Томас поднял с пола конверт с "солнечным" летом. Год был так себе, вообще-то: у них с Галли почти одновременно умерли отцы, потом в аварии на производстве погибла мать Терезы. Начало лета прошло в похоронах и дождях; тогда Томас впервые, кажется, удрал за город вдвоём с Галли. Они не очень-то ладили прежде, но горе их примирило — на одной из фотографий того года они держатся мизинцами и соприкасаются лбами. Должно быть, спорили о чём-то. Томас уже не помнил.<br/>
Он сложил фотографии в коробку и убрал на шкаф.<br/>
И позвонил Терезе.<br/>
— Да, конечно, приходи, — обрадовалась она. — Только с ключом, тётя спит.<br/>
В том, что Ава именно спит, Томас сомневался, но послушно отпер дверь своим ключом, разулся и на цыпочках прокрался в комнату Терезы, где всё ещё пахло благовониями.<br/>
Тереза читала учебник по хирургии, но закрыла его и отложила, когда Томас сел рядом.<br/>
— Выкладывай, — предложила она. — Я же вижу, тебя распирает.<br/>
Томас пристально посмотрел на неё. Тереза нахмурилась, но не отвернулась.<br/>
— Галли жив, — сказал Томас.<br/>
Тереза распахнула глаза.<br/>
— Это он меня вытащил с митинга. Он — черношлемник, син, командир взвода.<br/>
— Он всегда был бойцом, — Тереза оправилась от потрясения. — Сообразительным, сильным. За оружие хватался...<br/>
Она осеклась, видимо, вспомнив Чака.<br/>
— Да, — Томас кивнул. — Хватался. Знаешь, у него шрам на виске от удара Минхо.<br/>
Он боялся, что она спросит о Минхо, но Тереза поставила его в тупик по-другому.<br/>
— Какой он стал?<br/>
Какой?..<br/>
Томас задумался.<br/>
"Высокий. Серьёзный. Уверенный".<br/>
"Не вооружённый".<br/>
— Взрослый, — ответил он наконец. — Мы его таким не видели.<br/>
— Вот это да, — Тереза помолчала. — И почему ты мне сразу не сказал? Ньют знает?<br/>
Вместо ответа Томас выложил на её одеяло сотовый телефон.<br/>
— Ньют не знает об этом, — проговорил он тихо. — Галли приходил ко мне только что. И привёл человека, о встрече с которым я даже не помышлял. Что-то будет, Тереза, что-то начинается! На самом деле. И Галли, он на нашей стороне. Я так думаю.<br/>
Тереза двумя пальцами перевернула телефон, прочитала надпись, погладила кнопки.<br/>
— Совсем как мой детский, только тот был голубенький, — теперь уже она уставилась на Томаса. — И что они хотят от тебя?<br/>
— Ничего такого, против чего восстала бы моя совесть, — уклончиво ответил Томас.<br/>
Допытываться Тереза не стала.<br/>
— Я рада, что он жив, — сказала она, продолжая поглаживать телефон. — И рада, что он по-прежнему хорошо к тебе относится, хоть мы и поступили с ним дурно. Я хотела бы его увидеть, Томас. Если он ещё придёт, попроси его подняться. В любое время, даже в самый плохой день! Мне нужно увидеть его, прежде...<br/>
— Не надо, — перебил Томас. — Не смей опять готовиться к смерти...<br/>
— Тсс, — Тереза прижала ему палец к губам. — Обещай, что попросишь Галли.<br/>
Томас пообещал, но позже, выйдя согреть чайник, с тоской ткнулся лбом в стену.<br/>
Он знал, что Тереза хочет умереть, уже умирает, если смотреть правде в глаза, и в том числе поэтому Томас хотел возобновить контакт с Южными штатами: медицина там шагнула вперёд, возможно, они бы сумели поставить Терезу на ноги и вернуть ей лицо.<br/>
Он винил себя за то, что она пострадала. Да, никто не мог предугадать, во что выльется мирная демонстрация, да, Тереза сама хотела пойти, и всё же Томас снова и снова спрашивал себя, мог ли он что-то изменить: уговорить её остаться дома, удержать от присоединения к колонне, вовремя оттолкнуть, наконец. По всему выходило, что нет, но такой ответ его не успокаивал, особенно в её плохие дни.<br/>
"Я думал, вы поженились", — сказал Галли. Все так думали, и только они с Терезой не беспокоились об официальном подтверждении отношений, и вдруг всё закончилось — и оказалось, что отношений больше нет. Он не стал её мужем, она не стала его женой. Ава заботилась о ней, а он мог только смотреть, как Тереза медленно угасает, устав бороться с болью и отвращением к себе.<br/>
Томас даже не знал, любит ли он Терезу по-прежнему, любит ли она его. Они не говорили об этом, потому что будущего не было, что тут обсуждать?..<br/>
— О чём ты думаешь? — спросила Тереза, когда Томас вернулся в комнату с чашками.<br/>
— О Галли, — соврал он.<br/>
Она поверила.<br/>
— Знаешь, мама Чака никогда Галли не осуждала, — Тереза упёрлась здоровой рукой в поручень, подтягивая себя повыше на кровати. — Я разговаривала с ней после похорон, и она сказала, ей жаль, что все винят Галли, потому что это нелепая случайность, а Галли не из тех, кто сознательно причиняет боль.<br/>
Томас неопределённо хмыкнул.<br/>
— Он пошёл в черношлемники. Думаешь, он всё ещё не хочет причинять боль?..<br/>
Тереза покачала головой.<br/>
— Я обдумала кое-что, — начала она, помолчала, размешала в чашке приторный подсластитель. — Ты говоришь, он ударил тебя разрядом, но разве у него был выбор? И разве кто-то из них выстрелил по толпе из чего-то серьёзнее шокера?<br/>
— Так мы далеко зайдём, — Томас натянуто рассмеялся. — Того и гляди, ты скажешь, что надо радоваться созданию нового силового подразделения!..<br/>
Он сказал это и вспомнил слова Лоранса: "Я не хочу крови". Что может быть безопаснее в этом смысле, чем шокеры?..<br/>
...если только никто не упадёт, получив разряд. Если подкованные сапоги черношлемников не пройдут по телам. Если шокеры — не пробный шар, если огнестрельное оружие не пойдёт второй волной.<br/>
Столько условий, столько вопросов — и ни одного ответа.<br/>
— Полежи со мной, — попросила Тереза. — Тебе ведь не нужно уходить?<br/>
— Нет, не нужно.<br/>
Он умолчал, что не пойдёт на собрание, сейчас не имело смысла говорить об этом. Да и какая разница? Ньют принесёт запись, и они вместе посмотрят её и обсудят послезавтра, перед второй вечерней сменой Томаса, а потом снова будут думать, как найти и освободить Минхо.<br/>
...если он жив...<br/>
— Всё ещё Галли? — Тереза дотронулась до его плеча.<br/>
— Да, — повторно соврал Томас, не желая портить ей настроение.<br/>
Он снял жилет и осторожно улёгся рядом с Терезой, накрылся одним из её пледов. Сквозь аромат благовоний пробивались запахи пота и мочи; Томас протянул руку и погладил Терезу по волосам.<br/>
— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он.<br/>
— Спокойной ночи, Томас, — отозвалась она.</p><p>
  <strong>Томас</strong>
</p><p>Утром на телефон пришли первые инструкции. Десять сообщений заняли всю свободную память, и Томас поспешно переписал их в рабочую тетрадь, а затем удалил, поразившись ёмкой лаконичности формулировок составителя. До работы он успел набросать план новой агитки и внести коррективы в список вопросов, которые будут подняты на большом собрании в конце месяца, потом сунул тетрадь в ящик стола и вышел из квартиры. Мерами предосторожности против слежки он не озаботился: теперь пусть у Лоранса об этом голова болит. Ему тоже не поздоровится, если капо узнает о его связи с Движением.<br/>
Ареста на улице Томас тоже не боялся; плохо попасться с камерой в кармане (хуже некуда, вообще-то), но сейчас он был чист и позволил себе остановиться и задрать голову, когда над районом пролетел коптер. Снизу на брюхе у него моргал косой красный крест, Томас прежде таких не видел и предположил, что это транспорт черношлемников — вряд ли их пригнали сюда пешком из Жаровни.<br/>
На всякий случай он прибавил шагу и влетел в кантину почти за полчаса до начала своей смены.<br/>
В кухне витали остро-сладкие запахи, и если не заглядывать в лотки, вполне можно было соблазниться; Томас стянул со стойки отходов деформированный углеводный конверт и запихнул в рот сразу половину, удостоившись неодобрительного взгляда Рэча — старшего смены.<br/>
— Ты рано.<br/>
— Не спалось, — беззаботно откликнулся Томас.<br/>
Ава разбудила его в восемь, перед обязательными процедурами Терезы, и выставила из квартиры. Она ничего не спрашивала: это был не первый раз, когда Томас ночевал в комнате Терезы и в её постели, и это ничего не значило — по многим причинам, и физиологическая неспособность Терезы заниматься сексом после травмы была в этом списке одной из последних.<br/>
Они стали друзьями, почти сиблингами, но не любовниками.<br/>
Что бы там Томасу ни думалось ночью на тёмной кухне.<br/>
"Нет, Галли, мы не поженились".<br/>
Сегодня он не соврал бы, если бы его спросили, о чём — о ком, — он думает. Галли так или иначе занимал все его мысли, разделывал ли Томас белковые брикеты или стоял в клубах пара над девяностолитровым чаном с субстратом для пропитки галет. Возвращение Галли из небытия ознаменовало собой новую веху в их жизни; как там сказал Лоранс?.. "Галли поручился за тебя"?.. С чего бы, кстати, Галли это делать? Они не виделись — Томас посчитал на пальцах, — одиннадцать лет?..<br/>
— Да ладно! — сказал он жарочной панели.<br/>
— Томас! — крикнул Рэч. — К телефону!<br/>
Чертыхнувшись, Томас стащил перчатки и бросил в мусорное ведро, утёр лоб и протиснулся мимо плиты к висящему у терминала телефонному аппарату. Ава часто звонила, если нужно было купить что-нибудь для Терезы, а она сама не могла выйти из дома, Ньют иногда — договаривался о встрече; совсем редко, но тоже случалось, что звонил комендант дома, если нужен был доступ к электрощитку или менялись какие-то правила проживания.<br/>
Однако сейчас в трубке прозвучал другой голос.<br/>
— Можно я приду к тебе после часа ночи?<br/>
Томас восхитился ловкостью, с которой Галли дал понять, что знает о продолжительности его смены, ответил:<br/>
— Да, конечно.<br/>
Отчего-то у него ослабели колени, но он не подал вида, не желая, чтобы другие кухонные работники что-то заподозрили.<br/>
— Скажи им, что это по поводу электрощита, — посоветовал Галли.<br/>
— Да, — повторил Томас, добавил: — Положите потом где взяли.<br/>
Галли засмеялся.<br/>
— Положу, — пообещал он и повесил трубку.<br/>
Томас усилием воли задавил непрошеную улыбку.<br/>
— Комендант, — пояснил он небрежно Рэчу. — Опять в щитке копаться будут.<br/>
Остаток смены тянулся невыносимо долго. Когда не стало работы, Томас на салфетке набросал план ещё одной агитки, включающей планы развития Внешнего кольца и Зачистки, двойными стрелочками расставил приоритеты, посмотрел — и скомкал, бросил в печь, чтобы дома восстановить по памяти.<br/>
Его беспокоила, по правде говоря, идея Галли. Если за общение с "асоциальными элементами" ему грозит трибунал, зачем он придёт? Что-то случилось?<br/>
...Лоранс передумал иметь с Томасом дело?..<br/>
На улице Томас пнул консервную банку, и она загрохотала по мостовой, врезалась в стену дома и покатилась вниз по улице.<br/>
— Эй, Эдисон! — окликнул Рэч из дверей кантины. — Ты ужин забыл.<br/>
— Запахами наелся, — отшутился Томас, вернулся, взял коробку. — Спасибо, босс.<br/>
Старший кивнул и осторожно притворил дверь, оставив на крыльце тонкую полоску света. Томас нащупал в кармане сотовый телефон, сжал и нырнул в темноту.</p><p>
  <strong>Галли</strong>
</p><p>Банни-лайтс на площади уже погасли, когда он поднялся по лестнице, чувствуя лёгкое разочарование от того, что Галли его не ждёт, однако разочарование сменилось оторопью, когда Томас вошёл в квартиру.<br/>
Потому что Галли ждал.<br/>
Он сидел на полу в комнате, привалившись спиной к кровати, и прижмурился от яркого света, помахал рукой.<br/>
— Извини за вторжение, — сказал он. — Это безопаснее, чем бродить по улице, привлекая внимание.<br/>
— Ты что, спал?! — не поверил Томас.<br/>
— Дремал, — Галли продолжал сидеть. — Услышал тебя, узнал шаги. А теперь выключи свет, а?<br/>
Перехватив его взгляд, Томас сообразил, что Галли просто старается не подниматься выше уровня подоконника, чтобы тень не легла на занавески.<br/>
"И правда боится".<br/>
"Не боится — остерегается".<br/>
Поколебавшись, Томас включил настольную лампу вместо верхнего света.<br/>
— Выпить хочешь? — спросил он. — Или ты снова на работе?<br/>
Галли усмехнулся и полез в карман куртки.<br/>
— А курить у тебя можно? — он вытащил тонкую коричневую самокрутку.<br/>
— Да ладно, — только и смог сказать Томас, потом спохватился, уставился на Галли с упрёком: — То есть, пить тебе нельзя, а траву курить — можно?<br/>
— Меня сегодня здорово избили в зале, — Галли запрокинул голову. — Это обезболивающее. Будешь?..<br/>
Отказаться Томас не смог, хоть маленький звоночек где-то внутри и надрывался, предупреждая о возможной опасности. Запустив вытяжку, Томас поджёг кусок газеты, а когда запах распространился по комнате, сел рядом с Галли и чиркнул спичкой.<br/>
Галли затянулся первым, передал ему самокрутку.<br/>
Трава у него была чистая, никаких горьковатых примесей и масел, дерущих горло, и Томас не замедлил об этом сказать.<br/>
— Одно из преимуществ государственной службы, — без улыбки ответил Галли.<br/>
— А недостатки какие? — в Томасе проснулось любопытство.<br/>
— Моя жизнь мне не принадлежит, — Галли затянулся снова. — Сейчас я здесь, а завтра могу быть на Юге, и никто не спросит, хочу ли я ехать.<br/>
— А ты не хочешь?<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
Он сказал это с такой досадой, что Томас замешкался, не зная, как реагировать, а Галли не торопился откровенничать дальше.<br/>
Наркотик уже всосался в кровь, но всё же Томас сделал ещё одну затяжку. Впервые за долгое время ему стало спокойно, мысли о завтрашнем дне отступили на второй план — вообще любые мысли кроме тех, что сопровождали физические ощущения.<br/>
— Кстати, об ощущениях, — похоже, он сказал это вслух, но Галли тоже "поплыл" и не обратил внимания на некоторую бессвязность его речи, — кто это тебя избил? Ты же черношлемник!<br/>
— Гонец, — поправил Галли. — Гвардеец особого назначения. ГОНец.<br/>
— Это не ответ! — Томас нажал ему на плечо. — Кто тебя избил? Надеюсь, ты навалял ему в ответ?<br/>
Галли рассмеялся и скинул его руку.<br/>
— Совсем как в детстве, да, Томас?..<br/>
На несколько секунд это отрезвило их обоих. Чак, мёртвый Чак сел между ними на пол; Томас шумно втянул в себя воздух и коснулся шрама на виске Галли.<br/>
— Тереза хотела тебя увидеть, — проговорил он тихо. — В любое время, в любой день.<br/>
— Я не могу, — Галли потряс головой, и Томас отдёрнул руку. — Нет. Я... слушай, я не выдержу. Этому нас не учат.<br/>
— Ты её друг или нет?! — разозлился Томас.<br/>
Он понимал, что перепады настроения и пиковые эмоции — действие наркотика, но ничего не мог с этим поделать, да и не хотел, если быть честным. Не думать о поступках и последствиях хотя бы пару часов оказалось крайне соблазнительной идеей; его несло всё сильнее, и он ударил Галли, услышав:<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
Вернее, попытался ударить, конечно. Галли перехватил обе его руки, забрал в одну свою, прижал к кровати.<br/>
— Не спрашивай, если не готов к любому ответу. Эй, стой! Я же не сказал, что желаю ей зла!..<br/>
— Мы вместе росли, — процедил Томас. — Мы столько всего пережили вместе!..<br/>
— А потом она забрала тебя у меня, — закончил Галли спокойно.<br/>
Самокрутки в его пальцах осталось буквально на пару затяжек, он поднёс её к губам Томаса, и тот послушно вдохнул, продолжая пребывать в прострации.<br/>
— Я же перед тобой выпендривался, — снова заговорил Галли. — Я думал, ты понял.<br/>
Он усмехнулся и разжал хватку.<br/>
— А потом все как-то сразу решили, что вы поженитесь. Чак больше всех об этом рассуждал, вообще-то. Как будто его это касалось! Он меня вот так достал, — Галли чиркнул ребром ладони по горлу и затянулся так сильно, что самокрутка дотлела до пальцев. Он раздавил окурок и огляделся, ища, куда бы стряхнуть. Томас молча подставил ему блюдце из-под утренних бутербродов.<br/>
Он не решался растереть намятые запястья, ему даже дышать было страшно, чтобы не спугнуть, но наркотик подействовал и на Галли: тот говорил всё быстрее, эмоциональнее, сжал кулак и ударил им по раскрытой ладони.<br/>
— Я не хотел его убивать, — Галли покачал головой. — Я правда не знал тогда про холостые патроны, Томас, я клянусь тебе. Я просто хотел его напугать. Хотел, чтобы он замолчал...<br/>
Он заплакал.<br/>
— Эй, — Томас нерешительно коснулся его плеча. — Эй. Я тебе верю, ну. Галли.<br/>
— Знаешь, зачем я пошёл в ГОН? — Галли вытер нос и щёки тыльной стороной ладони. — Чтобы тебя найти. У рядового гражданина нет шансов, но у гвардейца есть. Я хотел тебя найти. Пусть с Терезой. Я не думал близко подходить, только увидеть.<br/>
— Да я бы сам тебя убил, если бы знал, что ты был рядом и не сказал мне! — вырвалось у Томаса.<br/>
Он не собирался этого говорить, точно. Это действовал наркотик.<br/>
Наверное, как и на Галли, который взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал.</p><p>
  <strong>Томас</strong>
</p><p>Думать и загадывать наперёд больше не хотелось.<br/>
Галли расстегнул на нём рубашку и брюки, Томас в ответ стащил с него футболку и обнаружил под ней нечто вроде жёсткой сетки телесного цвета.<br/>
— Сейчас, — Галли засмеялся, сделал движение, словно разрывал что-то на рёбрах, и сетка свалилась на пол вслед за футболкой.<br/>
— Да ладно?! — возмутился Томас. — Ты пришёл ко мне в бронежилете!<br/>
— Я пришёл к тебе ночью, пешком и без оружия, — напомнил Галли.<br/>
Он целовал Томаса в шею и плечи, прихватывал губами и прикусывал соски, мял пальцами его бёдра, и хватка, безжалостная поверх одежды, оборачивалась такими нежными прикосновениями к голой коже, что Томас пошире открыл глаза, чтобы убедиться, что это всё ещё Галли.<br/>
По плечам и торсу под бронежилетом расплывались чернильные синяки.<br/>
— Я же сказал, я тебе не вру, — Галли подхватил его под мышки и затащил на кровать. — Это ерунда. Пройдёт.<br/>
— Кто...<br/>
Галли поцеловал его снова, лишив возможности — и желания, — разговаривать.<br/>
"Он хотел найти меня".<br/>
"Хотел найти меня".<br/>
"Хотел меня".<br/>
Томас старался не задевать синяки, но догадывался, что всё равно задевает, по тому, как Галли изредка вздрагивал; одновременно разозлившись и развеселившись, Томас оттолкнул его и опрокинул на спину, сел верхом ему на бёдра.<br/>
— Смирно, син! — прошептал он, ухмыляясь.<br/>
— Это скорее "вольно", — отозвался Галли, вздохнул и закусил губу.<br/>
Теперь уже Томас целовал и вылизывал его тело, расстегнул и выдернул ремень с толстой пряжкой.<br/>
— На пол не роняй, — попросил Галли.<br/>
Томас сунул ремень ему под голову.<br/>
Кожа Галли пахла металлом и ниже пояса тоже была сплошь покрыта синяками. Томас на мгновение прижался лбом к чёрно-багровому пятну на бедре и застонал сквозь зубы, стянул свои брюки вместе с трусами и замер на мгновение, не зная, что делать дальше.<br/>
Галли решил за него.<br/>
Он был тяжёлый и горячий, Томас плавился под его прикосновениями и пытался отвечать, но Галли заставил его лежать спокойно — насколько, разумеется, можно лежать спокойно, когда тебя так ласкают. Томас издал неопределённый звук и спохватился, что лучше вести себя потише, нащупал спрятанный ремень и закусил его кончик. Галли приподнял голову, ухмыльнулся — и продолжил.<br/>
— Я так долго об этом мечтал, — признался он позже.<br/>
Томас вообще не хотел прерываться, но побочным эффектом травы, даже самой чистой, было чувство голода. Галли засмеялся, услышав урчание в его животе, и спихнул с кровати.<br/>
— Как насчёт побыть хозяином и предложить мне перекусить? — спросил он.<br/>
А потом, после третьего бутерброда, выдал такое, и Томас не знал, как на это реагировать. Лёгкость сознания ещё сохранялась, и он боялся наговорить глупостей и всё испортить, а потому лишь неловко улыбнулся и пожал плечами.<br/>
— Можно я ещё как-нибудь приду? — Галли не глядя поставил тарелку на стол, ухитрившись не задеть лежащие на краю бумаги, кружку и стержень лампы.<br/>
— Потрахаться? — всё-таки ляпнул Томас.<br/>
Он взял Галли за плечо, пытаясь смягчить свои слова, спросил:<br/>
— Но ты же ещё не уходишь?..<br/>
Галли закатил глаза<br/>
— Ещё нет, — он посмотрел на Томаса и снова засмеялся, пояснил: — Линзы, Томас. С напылёнными часами. Включаются поворотом глазного яблока.<br/>
— А я уже успел решить, что веду себя как идиот по твоему мнению! — пожаловался Томас. — Предупреждать надо!<br/>
— Прости, — серьёзно сказал Галли. — Ты дашь мне шанс извиниться?..<br/>
— Теперь это так называется?..<br/>
Галли притянул его к себе.<br/>
Ушёл он перед первой общей сменой, когда снова вспыхнули банни-лайтс. Томас задрёмывал, но встрепенулся, когда Галли вытянул из-под него руку.<br/>
— Эй!..<br/>
— Пора, — Галли надел брюки и сетчатый бронежилет, защипнул стыки на рёбрах.<br/>
Томас приподнялся на локте, открыл рот, и Галли, подойдя, поцеловал его в висок.<br/>
— Спи, — шепнул он. — Дверь я запру.<br/>
— Сходи со мной к Терезе, — попросил Томас, проваливаясь в сон. — Пожалуйста, Галли. Ей нужно.<br/>
Галли не ответил.</p><p>
  <strong>Ньют</strong>
</p><p>Утром о визите Галли напоминали только раздавленный окурок на тарелке и приятно ноющее тело. Томас осмотрел себя в зеркало, однако ни одного синяка не обнаружил и с удивлением понял, что его это расстроило.<br/>
"Мне нужно что-то более весомое, чем травяная пыль", — подумал он, загружая посуду в мойку, отвернул по ошибке правый кран и был вознаграждён внезапным шипением и бульканьем в трубах.<br/>
Горячая вода меняла дело.<br/>
Насколько, он увидел после завтрака.<br/>
Аппетит всё ещё был зверский, так что в ожидании Ньюта Томас доел вчерашнюю лапшу из кантины и разогрел в кружке белковый субстрат; дожёвывая, он включил горячую воду в ванной и вспомнил, что хотел поменять полотенце.<br/>
Когда он вернулся, от бьющей в раковину струи шёл пар, конденсат осел на зеркале и стаканчике для зубной щётки, и это было — ну, нормально, как всегда.<br/>
Что было не нормально, так это нарисованное пальцем сердечко, проявившееся на запотевшем стекле.<br/>
У Томаса перехватило дыхание.<br/>
"Что-то более весомое, значит?"..<br/>
Он поднял руку и стёр рисунок. И прислонился к стене, закрыл глаза.<br/>
Вчера его не было: приводя себя в порядок перед сменой, Томас случайно плюнул на зеркало зубным гелем, пришлось отмывать, — да и кому такое могло прийти в голову? Уж точно не ищейкам капо или даже Лоранса.<br/>
"Это послание?"<br/>
Уняв первую бурю эмоций, Томас порадовался, что не знает, как связаться с Галли. Не хватало ещё по такому поводу его спалить и подставить под трибунал.<br/>
...понятно, почему не записка: почерк, кожные выделения, отпечатки — всё это можно привязать к конкретному человеку. Сердечко на зеркале — нельзя, конденсат испортил все следы, не докажешь, рисовал ли пальцем Галли, сам Томас или, например, Ава. Ну, почему нет, она ведь до сих пор хорошо к нему относится?..<br/>
Томас приложил ладонь к стеклу.<br/>
"Я бы сам тебя убил, если бы ты был рядом и не сказал мне..."<br/>
И вот он рядом. Так близко, что не дотянешься.<br/>
Ньют явился вовремя, минута в минуту, и выдал вздох облегчения, когда закрыл за собой дверь в квартиру.<br/>
— Знаешь, больше — никогда! — заявил он, вытаскивая завёрнутую в платок камеру. — Я трясся так, что сейсмологи должны были семь баллов зарегистрировать! Мне странно, что никто не обратил на меня внимания, с меня сто потов сошло! Ты всё-таки отчаянный человек, Томми, таскать её с собой постоянно.<br/>
— А что, попадусь — увижусь с Минхо, — отшутился Томас. — Идём?..<br/>
Тереза встретила их в кресле и без шейного платка — хороший день, один из лучших. Томас поцеловал её в щёку и сел рядом, взял за руку, пока Ньют подключал камеру к монитору.<br/>
— Ты выглядишь довольным, — шепнула Тереза. — Удовлетворённым.<br/>
Она выразительно приподняла брови. Томаса бросило в жар, но к ним повернулся Ньют, и Тереза не стала продолжать, только сжала на секунду его пальцы.<br/>
Томасу пришлось постараться, чтобы сосредоточиться на видео.<br/>
Ньют снимал с колена, так что лица в кадр не попали, только руки, ремни и нагрудные карманы курток, но Томасу и этого было достаточно, чтобы пояснять Терезе, кто говорит в данный момент.<br/>
— Команданте. Стольник, парень с консервов. Платочек, ты её знаешь.<br/>
— Да, она хорошенькая, — шёпотом ответила Тереза.<br/>
Слушала она внимательно, как всегда; поморщилась, когда начальник ячейки канализационного коллектора намекнул, что Томас отлынивает и пренебрегает своими обязанностями.<br/>
— Его чуть не взяли черношлемники, между прочим, — заметила Платочек. Коллектор побурчал ещё немного, но затих: черношлемники пока были весомым аргументом.<br/>
"А мне нужно доказать, что они — не враги. Прекрасно", — Томас сглотнул.<br/>
С запозданием он понял, что Тереза и вправду знает, как он провёл эту ночь: они встречались несколько лет, и сколько раз за это время она дразнила его за особое выражение лица после секса?..<br/>
Ему стало стыдно, он опустил глаза и вздохнул, стараясь не привлекать внимания, но не преуспел в этом: Тереза погладила его пальцем по ладони.<br/>
— Красавчик вернулся, но Черепаха — нет, — напомнил между тем Рыбник.<br/>
— Её не сажали в наш автозак, — голос у Ариса был виноватым, словно это он отдавал приказы о задержании. — Я её не видел после того, как она зажгла фальшфейер.<br/>
— Зачем она вообще это сделала? — поинтересовался Команданте. — Кто его дал? Диктор, выключи.<br/>
Видео моргнуло, Ньют поставил на паузу.<br/>
— Извините, — сказал он, разводя руками. — Они тут искали козла отпущения минут десять, никто не признался, что пронёс ракету через оцепление.<br/>
— Это несложно, — Тереза фыркнула. — Запал звенит только в сборе. Разбираешь, ракету в рукав, запал раздаёшь на четверых, потом собираешь. Ребята могут даже не знать, что пронесли.<br/>
— Да ты у нас подрывник, — неловко пошутил Томас.<br/>
— Я бы могла, — серьёзно ответила Тереза. — При других обстоятельствах.<br/>
Она помахала покалеченной рукой, и Томас вновь удивился, насколько хороший сегодня день: чтобы Тереза сама говорила о своём увечье вне контекста смерти? Такого не было — да никогда ещё не было!<br/>
...могла ли повлиять на неё новость о Галли?<br/>
"Ты её друг или нет?"<br/>
"Нет".<br/>
Ньют запустил воспроизведение.<br/>
— ...йти к активным действиям, — сказал Команданте. — Чего мы этим добьёмся, по-твоему?<br/>
— Привлечём внимание черношлемников, например, — Копатель рубанул ладонью воздух. — Гвардия не так уж велика, можно уполовинить её...<br/>
— Диктор, выключи! — крикнула Платочек.<br/>
— Да вы шутите! — не выдержал Томас, когда Ньют снова остановил запись. — Они там с ума посходили? Что они хотят сделать?<br/>
— Копатель предлагал выманить черношлемников в карьеры и обрушить старые выработки, — Ньют пожал плечами. — Не могу сказать, что мне нравится эта идея. Опасно и бессмысленно. Но все расстроены и злы из-за исчезновения Черепахи, так что я их понимаю.<br/>
— Глупо, — подытожила Тереза. — Надеюсь, они опомнятся.<br/>
— Да уж, — согласился Томас. — Навещу завтра Команданте. Так нельзя.<br/>
Он сделал Ньюту знак, мол, включай дальше, но Ньют продолжал смотреть на него.<br/>
— Ты волнуешься, потому что Галли там? — спросил он вдруг.<br/>
Томас растерялся. То есть, да, он волновался в том числе и по этой причине, и он легко бы подтвердил это вслух, однако что-то в голосе Ньюта его удивило.<br/>
— А ты — нет? — вмешалась Тереза. — Ньют, мы думали, что нас осталось четверо, но вот он, Галли! Я хочу его вернуть, я не хочу, чтобы его завалило где-нибудь в катакомбах!..<br/>
— Если Минхо не вернётся, нас так и останется четверо, — Ньют помолчал, но в результате всё же неохотно кивнул. — Ну да, разумеется, я тоже не хочу, чтобы он погиб. Мне просто не нравится, что он вообще выбрал ту сторону. С какой стати бы ему поддерживать капо?<br/>
"Он не поддерживает, — Томас потёр лоб, не зная, что сказать. — Он просто искал меня".<br/>
Запись досмотрели в тишине, потом Ньют отдал блок управления Томасу, и тот очистил и отформатировал карту памяти.<br/>
— В общем, настроения так себе, — выдавил он, понимая, что дальше молчать нельзя. — Эта Черепахина ракета выйдет боком нам всем.<br/>
— Может, обойдётся, — ободрил Ньют, словно пытаясь загладить свой промах с Галли. — Команданте всегда тебя слушает, а Копатель не станет действовать в обход него.<br/>
Вслух Томас согласился, но усомнился про себя, останется ли Копатель (и без того нервный) таким уж покладистым, когда в Движении начнёт прорастать идея Лоранса.<br/>
— И мне пора, — спохватился Ньют. — И так задержался, на тракт опоздаю, мне голову оторвут.<br/>
— Да я тоже, — начал Томас, но Тереза перебила:<br/>
— Останься! Хочу с тобой поговорить ещё немного.<br/>
Она прижала руку к груди, извиняясь перед Ньютом, тот заулыбался и подмигнул:<br/>
— Секретничайте на здоровье. Томми, позвони мне завтра, когда вернёшься, я бы зашёл.<br/>
— Не звони, — сказала Тереза вполголоса, едва они остались одни. — Кто это был, Томас? Ведь не он, да? Это был Галли?<br/>
— Тереза...<br/>
— Галли, — она откинулась на спинку кресла. — Только не ври мне. Уж я-то знаю, что ты делал этой ночью!..<br/>
Она снова приподняла брови. Томас отвёл глаза.<br/>
— Не жмись, — попросила Тереза. — Я давно этого ждала. Думала на Платочек, например. И, знаешь, я рада, что это не она.<br/>
— Тереза, перестань...<br/>
— А случилось это внезапно, — продолжала она, не слушая его. — Ещё вчера ты и не подозревал и не ждал ничего. Значит, кто-то знакомый. Кто-то, кому ты доверился с первой секунды. Ньют? Нет, нет. Это Галли. Я знаю.<br/>
Тереза глубоко вздохнула.<br/>
— Ты сказал ему, что я просила зайти?<br/>
— Да, — сдался Томас. — Тереза, я не хочу об этом говорить! Не с тобой, пожалуйста. Это... неправильно.<br/>
Она отмахнулась.<br/>
— И что он ответил?<br/>
"...она забрала тебя у меня".<br/>
"А теперь он забрал меня у неё".<br/>
— Вчера было поздно, — начал Томас, помолчал. — Моя вечерняя смена же. Я пока домой вернулся...<br/>
Тереза кивнула.<br/>
— Но он зайдёт. Обязательно.</p><p>
  <strong>Томас</strong>
</p><p>На этот раз он влетел в кантину буквально за пару минут до начала смены и удостоился хлёсткого удара полотенцем по спине от старшего.<br/>
— Оборзел?— прикрикнул Рэч. — Живо переодеваться!<br/>
— Извини! — отозвался Томас уже из кладовки. — Больше не повторится!<br/>
Он и вправду никогда не опаздывал, хотя и не всегда появлялся заранее, так что Рэч, успокоившись, сменил гнев на милость, спросил, выдав список заказов:<br/>
— Что комендант?<br/>
— Накрутил с десяток киловатт, — Томас скорчил недовольную гримасу. — Как обычно.<br/>
Рэч промычал что-то неодобрительное и оставил его в покое.<br/>
Задержался же Томас, решая моральную дилемму: в какой момент беспокойство о друге становится предательством соратников? Он маялся, кружил по комнате, брал и снова откладывал телефон, но в конце концов сдался и написал Лорансу о планах Копателя, не упоминая, разумеется, имён или даже кличек. В ответ пришло одно слово, и оно потрясло Томаса до глубины души: "Спасибо". То есть, Лоранс и вправду принял от него то, что Томас мог дать, и не требовал большего. Он поблагодарил — и он наверняка хотел подробностей, но не просил их.<br/>
"Я надеюсь, Мэтт не станет ничего делать", — подумал Томас о Копателе.<br/>
А иначе что? Ты сдашь его?..<br/>
Он не знал. Он резал брикеты и следил, чтобы не выкипел субстрат, паковал стандартные порции и думал о карьерах, испещрённых проходами и пещерами. Никто в Движении не ориентировался там лучше Мэтта, а тот не раз и не два предлагал спрятать под землёй любого, кому нужна помощь, и клялся, что ни полиции, ни специальным отрядам там в жизни не пройти.<br/>
Минхо рассчитывал отвести туда доверенное лицо.<br/>
И не вернулся со встречи.<br/>
Томас шумно вздохнул, закрыл коробку и спихнул её на ленту выдачи, сел на край табурета, пользуясь минутной передышкой.<br/>
— Подпиши-ка, — Рэч сунул ему зарплатную ведомость. Томас сверил суммы и нацарапал свою фамилию.<br/>
— И между прочим, — старший наклонился к нему, — кто тебе вчера звонил?<br/>
— Комендант, — Томас постарался выдать в меру удивлённый вид. — Я же говорил.<br/>
— Я знаю голос вашего коменданта, — Рэч ухмыльнулся. — Это был не он, не диктор общей сети и не тётка твоей подруги. Молодой мужской голос. Он тебе раньше не звонил.<br/>
— Тебе показалось, — как можно спокойнее проговорил Томас.<br/>
Рэч продолжал сверлить его глазами ещё несколько секунд, затем выпрямился.<br/>
— Ну да, — протянул он. — Должно быть, показалось. Тебе, безусловно, виднее.<br/>
Его улыбка Томасу не понравилась. Он мысленно взмолился, чтобы Галли не вздумал позвонить снова, и выругал себя за то, что не озвучил вчера разрешение приходить в любое время.<br/>
До конца смены он доработал на взводе, прислушиваясь к происходящему за спиной. От телефонных звонков у него пересыхало во рту, но Рэч ни разу его не подозвал и не задавал новых вопросов, разговаривал так, словно ничего не случилось. Томас ему не верил — и понятия не имел, как предупредить Галли, чтобы тот был осторожнее.<br/>
На прощание Рэч выдал ему контейнер с ужином, похлопал по плечу:<br/>
— Увидимся на следующей неделе, приятель.<br/>
Томас выдал лучшую из своих вымученных улыбок.<br/>
— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Ты всё ещё лучший из моих боссов!<br/>
Он видел, что и Рэч ему не поверил.<br/>
Но каков жук, а?..<br/>
Томас покрутил головой, ныряя в темноту проулка.<br/>
Дворами путь до дома занимал обычно немногим более четверти часа; сегодня Томас преодолел его за десять с половиной минут, взлетел по лестнице и с трудом попал в замочную скважину ключом, так тряслись руки.<br/>
"Я горю, — встревожился он. — "Решето" или нет, а мне нельзя в таком виде появляться на людях!"<br/>
Он заставил себя медленно переступить порог и закрыть дверь, включил свет в прихожей, потом в кухне, и заглянул в комнату.<br/>
Никого.<br/>
— Ладно, — пробормотал Томас. — Тем лучше...<br/>
И, выругавшись, ударил ладонью по столу.<br/>
Не лучше.<br/>
Но он ничего не мог изменить.<br/>
Только ждать и надеяться.</p><p>
  <strong>Томас</strong>
</p><p>Команданте ему не обрадовался.<br/>
Тоже Томас, он работал в котельной жилого района Верден и поднимался на поверхность, если постучать по трубе, уходившей в подвалы. Томасу пришлось ждать чуть не полчаса, но наконец Команданте вышел и огляделся, щурясь от яркого света.<br/>
— Тебе чего, парень? — спросил он неприветливо, достал из-за уха мятую сигарету.<br/>
— Углём торгую, — Томас сел на корточки. — Хороший уголь, надо?<br/>
Команданте, крякнув, опустился рядом, закурил.<br/>
— Да угля-то нам уже хватит, — вполголоса заметил он. — Рассказал тебе Диктор?<br/>
— О Копателе?.. А то, — Томас благодарно кивнул, затянулся и вернул сигарету, невольно вспомнив, как Галли придерживал окурок у самых его губ. — Притормози его. Не надо ссориться с гвардией пока.<br/>
— "Пока"? — Команданте кашлянул.<br/>
Томас вздохнул, подобрал с земли прутик и начертил в пыли неправильный четырёхугольник.<br/>
И признался:<br/>
— На меня вышел Полковник. Гвардия — его ребята, не капо.<br/>
Команданте долго молчал. Сигарета погасла, догорев до фильтра; Команданте стряхнул пепел и постукивал теперь фильтром по ладони, глядя, как Томас рисует квадраты со смежными сторонами.<br/>
— И что он хочет?<br/>
Ответ на этот вопрос Томас заготовил ещё накануне.<br/>
— Мира, — сказал он.<br/>
Команданте был одним из немногих людей в Движении, кто участвовал в боевых действиях на Юге. Вслух он об этом упоминал редко, но думал постоянно — по крайней мере, так казалось Томасу.<br/>
Вот и сейчас он сделал движение большим пальцем, словно взводил курок.<br/>
— Мира?.. — повторил он с расстановкой.<br/>
— Он хочет убрать капо сверху. Без революции. Без крови.<br/>
— Метит на его место?<br/>
— Говорит, что нет, — Томас покачал головой, подчеркнул: — Говорит.<br/>
— Да, я понял, — Команданте поднялся на ноги. — Всё, парнишка, покурили — и хватит. Я тебя услышал. Сделаю что могу.<br/>
На большее Томас не рассчитывал.<br/>
Натянув кепку поглубже, но так, чтобы не создавать впечатление, что он прячет лицо, он покинул Верден и по набережной направился к Кабинетному мосту, в противоположную от метро сторону. Домой Томас не торопился: Ньют ещё не освободился с работы, Терезу Ава увезла на процедуры.<br/>
...а Минхо оставался где-то в Доме скорби, если ему повезло.<br/>
О худших раскладах Томас предпочитал не думать.<br/>
В кантине у моста он взял чай в стакане из рисовой шелухи и облокотился о перила, подставив лицо ветру. На той стороне реки за корпусами Академгородка располагались казармы; Томас не знал, там ли расквартирована гвардия, и если там — что делает Галли днём, — но его так и подмывало перейти мост и прогуляться по тому району.<br/>
Он почти свернул — почти; вовремя напомнил себе не делать глупостей. "Решето" никто не отменял, и неизвестно даже, изъято ли его лицо из гвардейской базы после встречи с Лорансом, или его загребут, стоит попасть под сканер.<br/>
...и, может, тогда он узнает, где Минхо.<br/>
Томас вздохнул и поправил козырёк, глотнул невкусного, но хотя бы горячего чая.<br/>
И впервые за последние сутки задумался о том, что произошло между ним и Галли.<br/>
"Секс. Это называется "секс", Томас".<br/>
Их спровоцировала самокрутка. Ответил бы он Галли, не будь травы?..<br/>
...и чему так обрадовалась Тереза?<br/>
Рассеянным взглядом Томас проводил поднявшийся в небо чёрный коптер. С этого берега он казался крошечным, но четыре винта говорили об истинных размерах. Возможно, в железном брюхе сидели гвардейцы. Гонцы.<br/>
Возможно, там был Галли.<br/>
Томас невольно сжал кулак.<br/>
"А ты не хочешь?"<br/>
"Нет".<br/>
— Медленно подними руки и обернись, — скомандовал приглушённый голос за его спиной.<br/>
"Галли?.."<br/>
— Документы.<br/>
К его сожалению, это были даже не черношлемники, а обычные полицейские. Пока один проверял подлинность идентификационной карты, второй ловко охлопал карманы Томаса и вытащил телефон.<br/>
— Ну-ка пробей, — скомандовал он своему напарнику. — Краденый, нелегальный?<br/>
Томас задержал дыхание.<br/>
— Нет, — второй полицейский развернул экран и что-то показал. — Верни ему трубку. Можете идти, Эдисон.<br/>
— А можно не ходить? — Томас катнул пробный шар. — Я ещё чай не допил. Вид тут хороший.<br/>
— Можно не ходить, — без особого желания подтвердил тот же полицейский, — но через пять минут вас проверит следующий патруль.<br/>
Дожидаться этого Томас не стал.<br/>
Возле входа в метро он бросил пустой стакан в мусорный бак и — почему бы и нет? — набрал с сотового номер Терезы, однако они с Авой ещё не вернулись домой, и Томас спустился под землю, сел в последний вагон кругового поезда и ссутулился, закрыл лицо кепкой и воротником, словно уснул.<br/>
Он скучал по Галли. Даже не представлял, как сильно, пока Галли не вернулся в его жизнь. Галли был особенным. Близким. Не так, как Ньют и Тереза; тогда, "солнечным" летом, Томасу казалось, что Галли у него под кожей — как заноза, как татуировка.<br/>
"Он гвардеец".<br/>
Вагон постепенно заполнялся. Томаса пихали локтями и коленями, он подобрал ноги под скамью, но больше никак не отреагировал.<br/>
"Если у Лоранса получится, если я помогу ему, может, он отпустит Галли?"<br/>
И — что тогда?<br/>
На ближайшей станции Томас вышел из вагона, осмотрелся, поднялся на свою линию, ругая себя за то, что так и не спросил о способе связи.<br/>
Ему нужно было поговорить с Галли.<br/>
Прямо сейчас.<br/>
В толпе мелькнул чёрный комбинезон. Томас встрепенулся и зашагал туда, распихивая людей, но вовремя опомнился: даже если это Галли (один шанс на тысячу), им нельзя встречаться в общественных местах. Галли пройдёт мимо и правильно сделает.<br/>
Томас невесело рассмеялся.<br/>
Ему придётся сидеть дома, если он хочет снова Галли увидеть. Безвылазно. Как Терезе. Как Архивариусу. Ньют может не переживать: Томас никому не попадётся, потому что больше не выйдет на улицу кроме как на смену.<br/>
"Только вернись, — попросил он мысленно. — Мы договоримся. Мы что-нибудь придумаем".<br/>
Пытаясь отвлечься, он убил полдня на составление нового манифеста Движения, включив в текст в том числе и непременное условие проверки (читай — фильтрации, привет, Лоранс!) будущего лидера; приложением к манифесту шла конституция, утратившая силу с приходом Дженсона к власти, и Томас переработал и её, постаравшись учесть все возражения, когда-либо звучавшие на собраниях Движения.<br/>
Он писал, перечитывал написанное, пил чай и снова перечитывал, редактировал, вымарывая целые абзацы, искал нужные слова. Это действительно отвлекало — и именно этого, в конце концов, ждали от него и полковник, и Команданте. Двойная польза!..<br/>
Он сдался, когда на улице стемнело, откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл лицо руками.<br/>
— Не делай глупостей, — сказал Томас в потолок, словно Галли мог его услышать. — Не приходи больше. Я не хочу, чтобы...<br/>
"Меня сегодня здорово избили".<br/>
"Я пришёл к тебе ночью, пешком и без оружия".<br/>
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, — договорил Томас.</p><p>
  <strong>Ньют</strong>
</p><p>Второй выходной Томас провёл дома. Тереза, как всегда после процедур, запретила ему приходить, так что Томас даже не одевался, шатался по квартире в трусах, небритый и пахнущий потом. Телевизор он включил ещё ранним утром, но сегодняшние новости его не тронули (хотя, конечно, пожар у производителя субстрата мог обернуться неприятностями и для его кантины); запустил и компьютер — и ни разу к нему не подошёл.<br/>
Телефонный звонок вывел его из апатии.<br/>
— Думал о нашем прошлом разговоре, — сказал Команданте, поздоровавшись. — Боюсь, твоя целевая аудитория не оценит такой поворот сюжета. Я как выпускающий редактор одобряю, но для некоторых это может оказаться сложным для понимания.<br/>
Томас вздохнул, провёл рукой по волосам.<br/>
— Знаешь, я бы пренебрёг мнением единиц, — начал он, осторожно подбирая слова, — если это принесёт пользу большинству.<br/>
— Это скользкая дорожка, — Команданте явно был готов к такому ответу. — Какой группой ты готов пожертвовать? Пять процентов аудитории, десять? А если это будут те десять процентов, что создают настроение пятидесяти?<br/>
— Ты не понимаешь? — Томас невесело рассмеялся. — История уже создана. Я не могу просто забыть о ней.<br/>
— Я-то понимаю, — возразил Команданте. — Но ты должен быть готов к критике...<br/>
Томас прислонился лбом к стене, поскрёб ногтем пятно на обоях.<br/>
— ...или назвать автором кого-то другого.<br/>
— Тебя, например?..<br/>
Команданте помолчал.<br/>
— В это никто не поверит, — проговорил он наконец. — Я не силён в этом жанре. Но пара мыслей у меня есть. Если ты согласен...<br/>
— Не знаю, — перебил Томас, сообразив, что Команданте сейчас назначит встречу. — Дай мне подумать пару дней. Я тебе перезвоню.<br/>
Он предполагал, кому можно приписать идею сотрудничества с Лорансом, чтобы её поддержали те же члены Движения, которые будут недовольны, исходи эта идея от Томаса, но не был уверен. Впрочем, Команданте никогда не предлагал того, в чём сомневался, да и больше всего Томаса радовал сам факт полученного одобрения. Несогласные есть всегда, это нормально, это естественный ход вещей. Ими действительно можно пренебречь в крайнем случае. Когда лидер говорит "да", с ним не спорят.<br/>
Ну, если только не выбирают после этого нового лидера, но Томас надеялся, что этого не случится.<br/>
Он повесил трубку, но телефон тут же зазвонил снова.<br/>
— Я приду? — спросил Ньют. — С кем ты треплешься? Я думал, с Терезой, но у неё свободно!<br/>
— Приходи, — Томас пропустил второй вопрос мимо ушей. — Загляни по пути в мой ящик, мне лень спускаться.<br/>
Ньют фыркнул, но действительно принёс рекламные листовки, счёт за воду и два конверта. Один, со штемпелем, был от бабушки, второй — серый, без обратного адреса, — заставил Томаса нахмуриться.<br/>
— Это из почтового ящика? — уточнил он.<br/>
— Сомневаешься, в твой ли я залез? — Ньют засмеялся. — От других у меня ключей нет. А что это?<br/>
— Хотел бы я знать.<br/>
Сложив всё остальное рядом с телефоном, Томас вышел на кухню за ножом. Ньют последовал за ним, встревожился:<br/>
— Томми, ты уверен, что его безопасно вскрывать?<br/>
— А что там может быть? — Томас пожал плечами. — Плоская бомба? Сибирская язва?.. Меня можно и попроще убить, если желание появится. Да и вообще я ценнее живым и здоровым, толку-то от моего трупа.<br/>
— Меня напрягает твой юмор, — кисло заметил Ньют.<br/>
— А кто сказал, что я шучу?.. — отозвался Томас рассеянно, разрезал клапан и вытряхнул содержимое — лист бумаги и ещё один конверт, — себе на ладонь.<br/>
"Сначала текст", — было написано на втором конверте.<br/>
— Интригующее начало, — пробормотал Томас.<br/>
Ньют смотрел ему через плечо, щекоча дыханием ухо; дёрнув головой, Томас вздохнул и развернул лист.<br/>
"Галли".<br/>
Его почерк всегда было проще узнать, чем разобрать.<br/>
"Он ничего не сказал и никого не сдал, — написал Галли, — но согласился работать по профилю, чтобы не сидеть в каземате. Остановись, ладно?"<br/>
Томас сглотнул.<br/>
— Это он о ком? — не понял Ньют. — Это же Галли, да? А разве ему не опасно, ну, оставлять доказательства общения с тобой?<br/>
Вместо ответа Томас бросил письмо на сковороду вместе с конвертом и чиркнул спичкой. Сжигать доказательство существования Галли в своей жизни было чертовски жаль, но лучше уж сомневаться в том, что он есть, чем знать точно, что он пошёл под трибунал из-за кое-чьей неуместной сентиментальности.<br/>
— Теперь не опасно, — проговорил Томас, когда бумага догорела.<br/>
И открыл конверт.</p><p>
  <strong>Минхо</strong>
</p><p>Первое, что бросилось Томасу в глаза — массивный полицейский браслет на левой руке Минхо.<br/>
Фотографии Галли напечатал на обычной бумаге, но в цвете, видно было хорошо и чётко. На той, что лежала сверху, Минхо вызывал лифт в незнакомом Томасу здании, на второй и последующих — помогал в лаборатории; электронный календарь над столом показывал прошлое воскресенье — день, когда Томас был на митинге.<br/>
Ньют присвистнул.<br/>
— Откуда он это взял? — спросил он.<br/>
— Не знаю и знать не хочу, — Томас бросил на сковороду и фото, но Ньют выхватил одно, уставился на него недоуменно:<br/>
— Ты Терезе не хочешь показать?<br/>
— Это опасно, — напомнил Томас.<br/>
— Здесь не написано, кто тебе его принёс, — Ньют сложил снимок и убрал в карман. — А Терезе будет спокойнее.<br/>
— Она бы мне и на слово поверила, — проворчал Томас, но спорить дальше не стал, пребывая в смешанных чувствах.<br/>
Пепел он стряхнул в раковину и смыл, сполоснул сковороду.<br/>
— Перебор, — заметил Ньют. — Не волнуйся так, Томми. Наверняка он подумал, прежде чем это сделать.<br/>
"Или нет", — Томас стиснул зубы.<br/>
Он рассказал Галли о Минхо в ту ночь, и Галли ничего не ответил, совсем как на просьбу подняться к Терезе; если он разузнал про Минхо, значило ли это, что и обещание своё Томасу удастся сдержать?..<br/>
Ему стало неловко за свои мысли вообще-то. Галли и правда рисковал если не жизнью, то своим благополучием, чтобы дать ему информацию, а что взамен? "Галли, моя несостоявшаяся невеста хочет на тебя посмотреть — и я даже не знаю, зачем!"<br/>
— Ты выглядишь расстроенным, — Ньют всмотрелся ему в лицо. — Слушай, если хочешь, сожги и это фото, дело в нём?<br/>
— Не, — Томас заставил себя улыбнуться и сделать отрицательный жест рукой. — Правда, давай Терезе покажем. Хоть я и не уверен, что её это успокоит: если Минхо заставили работать на кабинет, мы его увидим только после смещения капо... в лучшем случае.<br/>
— Смещения? — удивился Ньют. — Ты был настроен менее радикально позавчера, что изменилось?<br/>
Томас выругался про себя, сообразив, что Ньют так ничего и не знает, все новости достались Терезе. Ньют обидится — и правильно сделает.<br/>
— Я... забыл, — Томас сделал виноватое лицо. — Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать. Я тогда отвлёкся на Копателя и совсем забыл, прости меня.<br/>
Ньют выслушал его молча и внимательно, кивнул, когда Томас закончил.<br/>
— Ты всё правильно сделал, — одобрил он. — Договориться с такой силищей — невероятное везение. Значит, Галли за тебя поручился?<br/>
— Лоранс так сказал, — Томас повертел сотовый телефон и положил на стол. — Ну или типа того. Я уже точно не помню.<br/>
Ньют кивнул ещё раз.<br/>
— Хорошо, что Галли, ну, адекватно тебя оценивает, несмотря на всё, что у нас было.<br/>
Что-то в его словах Томасу вновь не понравилось, но он так и не смог сформулировать, что именно, только напомнил:<br/>
— Галли не злопамятный.<br/>
— Да, — согласился Ньют. — Но теперь мне хоть понятно, отчего вдруг он решил дать тебе информацию, а то я удивился сначала.<br/>
Он достал из кармана фото Минхо, посмотрел, держа на вытянутой руке.<br/>
— Думаешь, он и правда никого не сдал? — спросил он вдруг, исправился поспешно: — Нет, нет, я его не подозреваю! Я к тому, что Минхо ведь и вправду классный специалист. Что если его и не спрашивали ни о чём, просто предложили работу и таким образом от нас оттёрли? Он скучал по исследованиям.<br/>
Томас покачал головой.<br/>
Он был уверен, что Минхо связался бы с ними, если бы речь шла только о работе (даже закрытой работе); нет, Минхо угрожали, его допрашивали, ему ставили условия. Он наверняка вообще отказался от старых знакомств, и сейчас Томас радовался, что и с Движением Минхо связывал только он сам. Довольно и этого. Галли не просто так написал, что Минхо никого не сдал.<br/>
— Надеюсь, новая власть и вправду даст ему больше свободы, — в тон его мыслям произнёс Ньют и переключился: — К Терезе пойдём?<br/>
— Не сегодня. У неё вчера процедуры были.<br/>
— А, — Ньют поморщился. — Ясно. Бедняга. Тогда я поеду, успею ещё к Рыбнику забежать. Тебе что-нибудь нужно от него? Листовки, визитки?..<br/>
— Он мне наладонник обещал, — Томас принёс из комнаты блокнот на резинке, в котором осталось четыре листа. — Такой.<br/>
— Ага, заберу, закину тебе завтра, — Ньют сделал пометку в ежедневнике. — Если Галли зайдёт, передавай привет. Жаль, что я его никак не застану, может, позвонишь в следующий раз? Я бы тоже не прочь повидаться.<br/>
— Если получится, — уклончиво ответил Томас.<br/>
"Хорошо, что ты его не застал".<br/>
При Ньюте разговора не вышло бы.<br/>
Ничего бы не вышло.<br/>
"Не возвращайся, — попросил Томас мысленно. — Не рискуй".<br/>
И стукнул кулаком по стене, разозлившись на собственную слабость.<br/>
"Когда-нибудь позже".<br/>
"Когда Лоранс скинет капо".<br/>
"Когда мы будем по одну сторону баррикад..."<br/>
В коробке среди разрозненных фотографий, не объединённых общей темой, Томас нашёл снимок из SP-класса, на котором они снова были втроём: он, Тереза и Галли. Тереза сидела между ними, Томас обнимал её за плечи, а Галли опирался рукой о диван за его, Томаса, спиной, и все они улыбались — почему бы и нет? Во главе кабинета стоял Кристенсен, Юг не воевал, Жаровня ещё не вспыхнула.<br/>
Всё было хорошо тогда.<br/>
Помедлив, Томас поставил фото под монитор, открыл текстовый редактор и начал формулировать обращение к Движению о Лорансе в стиле Терезы.<br/>
Он знал, что Команданте предложит её.<br/>
Он бы сам её выбрал.</p><p>
  <strong>Галли</strong>
</p><p>От имени Терезы информацию о Лорансе и впрямь восприняли более благосклонно. Мэтт ворчал всё собрание, но в конце подошёл к Томасу и спросил вполголоса:<br/>
— Так это серьёзно, что Сам виделся с ней?<br/>
— Ну, — подтвердил Томас не моргнув глазом.<br/>
После трагедии никто из Движения больше не общался с Терезой лично, и в результате она стала чем-то вроде символа мученичества и обладала безоговорочным авторитетом; кроме того, ходили слухи (частично правдивые, частично преувеличенные) о связи Авы с главой службы ЧС, так что мнению Терезы доверяли.<br/>
Сама Тереза на это едко заметила:<br/>
— Ещё бы, кто рискнёт спорить с инвалидом, свои же сожрут!..<br/>
Томас запротестовал было, но Тереза укоризненно на него посмотрела, и он замолчал.<br/>
А Мэтт и правда успокоился.<br/>
— Ух, хорошо, — сказал он с уважением. — Если я кому и доверяю из стулопротирателей, так это ему. Передай Розе мою признательность.<br/>
"Этот "стулопротиратель" не обломался прийти ко мне лично, — Томас мысленно фыркнул. — Это и впрямь нужно ему не меньше чем нам".<br/>
О результатах внедрения он тоже сообщил Лорансу и получил в ответ уже привычное "спасибо", а следом — список характеристик и навыков и вопрос, есть ли в Движении соответствующие этому списку люди. Томас старательно переписал всё на бумагу и отдал Команданте, пообещав Лорансу результаты "в скором времени".<br/>
От Галли вестей не было. Томас прислушивался к звонкам в кантине и не болтался по улицам без дела, но дни шли и ничего не менялось.<br/>
Тереза ждала вместе с ним. Ава нашла ей нового врача, но Тереза ему не верила и понемногу сдавала, замолкала иногда, глядя в окно. Томас мог только гадать, о чём она думает, но однажды она назвала его именем Галли; присутствовавший при этом Ньют вздрогнул и нахмурился, спросил, когда они вернулись к Томасу:<br/>
— Что это она?<br/>
— Думает о нём, — Томас пожал плечами. — Хочет попрощаться. Она хочет умереть.<br/>
— Да ладно?! — не поверил Ньют. — И ты ей позволишь?!<br/>
— А как я могу ей помешать?<br/>
— Ну да, — Ньют вздохнул. — Может, навести её на мысль дождаться Минхо?..<br/>
— Минхо ей не нужен, — Томас налил себе скуча, проверил сотовый телефон, но сообщений не было. — Только Галли. Так что я даже немного рад, что он больше не объявлялся.<br/>
Ньют понимающе кивнул и похлопал его по плечу.<br/>
Фотографии под монитором он обрадовался, сказал:<br/>
— Я помню, это я снимал! Это когда я в лагере конкурс выиграл и мне камеру подарили. Кстати, и правда хорошая была, жалко, что сейчас уже такие не ремонтируют.<br/>
Томас отчего-то смутился и попытался оправдаться:<br/>
— Я не нашёл хорошей фотки, где мы компанией, там везде Терезу плохо видно.<br/>
— Я тебе принесу, — пообещал Ньют.<br/>
Он и правда отыскал у себя отличный снимок с "солнечного" лета, но Томас не смог держать его на столе: среди прочих там был и Чак, он обнимался с Галли и Минхо и понятия не имел, что ждёт их всех в не столь уж далёком будущем. Чтобы не обижать Ньюта, Томас убрал обе фотографии через некоторое время и ночами, лёжа без сна, рисовал мысленно лицо Галли, его короткие волосы, разбитые костяшки и веснушки — от кончиков пальцев до самых ушей.<br/>
"Я скучаю", — признал он неохотно.<br/>
И перепугался, когда в Жаровне вспыхнул новый конфликт. Гвардию не послали в итоге, капо выдвинул регулярную танковую часть и сровнял с землёй баррикады вместе с протестующими; по глейду пошли слухи, что полковник Лоранс был против и арестован за неповиновение, Копатель вновь заговорил о возможной акции в карьерах. Томас смотрел телевизор и ходил на собрания, на улицах его несколько раз останавливали патрули и проверяли по базе разрешение на телефон, потом отстали — запомнили?..<br/>
В кантине к нему снова привязался Рэч.<br/>
— Как у молодого "коменданта" дела? — спросил он как-то, ухмыляясь.<br/>
— Ты о чём? — огрызнулся Томас. Напоминания о Галли бесили его и одновременно заставляли сходить с ума от тревоги.<br/>
— Он больше не звонил или не попадал на мою смену? — продолжал старший. — Ну же, Томас. Я же только порадуюсь за тебя, если ты завёл приятеля, а?<br/>
— Отцепись, — Томас зачерпнул ковшом кипящий субстрат. — Ну же, Рэч. Я только порадуюсь за тебя, если ты займёшься чем-нибудь другим. А?<br/>
Рэч посмеялся, но Томас чувствовал на себе его взгляд каждый день.<br/>
И он уже перестал надеяться, когда Галли всё-таки пришёл.<br/>
Смена была закрывающая, до половины третьего ночи; Томаса продуло и проморозило на сквозняке, он отказался от контейнера с ужином, плотнее завернулся в толстовку и выскочил на улицу, сунув руки под мышки, в надежде быстро добежать и согреться дома под душем. Тёмную фигуру в подворотне он заметил сразу, но понадеялся проскочить; Галли шагнул ему навстречу и сказал:<br/>
— Я забыл отмычку.<br/>
Он улыбался.<br/>
Томас с трудом сдержал желание броситься ему на шею.<br/>
— Буду оставлять тебе ключ под ковриком, — пообещал он. — Эй.<br/>
У него защипало в глазах, и он порадовался, что Галли пошёл следом и не видел его лица; в прихожей удалось торопливо вытереть щёки и перевести дух, а потом Галли обнял его сзади и спросил:<br/>
— Ты что, плачешь?<br/>
— Ты что, видишь?! — неприятно удивился Томас.<br/>
— Я слышу, — Галли прижался лицом к его затылку. — Что случилось?<br/>
Томасу захотелось огреть его стоящим в прихожей телефоном, но он перевёл дух и признался:<br/>
— Я думал, ты больше не придёшь. Не захочешь или не сможешь.<br/>
— Но я пришёл, — Галли развернул его к себе. — И у меня целый выходной. Оставишь меня на ночь? А утром я схожу к Терезе.<br/>
— И вернёшься? — ревниво спросил Томас.<br/>
— И вернусь.<br/>
В этот раз синяков на нём не было. Он показал, как расстёгивать бронежилет, и с третьего раза у Томаса получилось; они лежали на брошенном на пол одеяле, сцепившись мизинцами, и разговаривали — легко, как в детстве.<br/>
— После травы смешно чего-то стесняться, — заявил Томас. — Хотя я не сказал ничего такого, чего не мог бы повторить!<br/>
Отчего-то Галли это развеселило.<br/>
Когда он успокоился, Томас добавил:<br/>
— Спасибо за информацию о Минхо. Надеюсь, интерес к нему тебе не навредил?<br/>
— Не, — Галли поморщился. — Правая рука мне достала. Они его не то чтобы прячут, мне даже странно, что вы сами не нашли.<br/>
— "Правая рука"?.. — Томас уловил незнакомое прозвище, но откатил, увидев лицо Галли: — Не говори, обойдусь без твоих секретов.<br/>
Галли снова засмеялся.<br/>
— Скоро всё изменится, — сказал он потом. — Постарайся не влипнуть никуда, ладно?<br/>
— А ты?..<br/>
— А я найду тебя как смогу.<br/>
Томас показал ему фото, которое держал на столе — обе фотографии, вообще-то. Галли провёл пальцем по лицу Чака и вздохнул.<br/>
— Он был хороший пацан. А Бен где сейчас?<br/>
— Там же, — ляпнул Томас и выругался, хлопнул себя по губам. — Прости, пожалуйста. Иногда находит.<br/>
— Знаю, — Галли сжал его плечо. — Что случилось с Беном?<br/>
— Потерял работу, когда частное видео запретили, запил, — Томас бросил общее фото обратно в ящик стола. — Потом перешёл на синты. А потом его нашли под мостом. Передоз.<br/>
Он посмотрел на Галли и тоже расстроился:<br/>
— Зачем мы говорим об этом сейчас?!..<br/>
Галли поцеловал его.<br/>
— Не влипай никуда, ладно? — повторил он. — И побереги Ньюта с Терезой. Они тебя послушают.<br/>
— Ладно, — согласился Томас ворчливо. — Если ты обещаешь больше не пропадать.<br/>
На это Галли вновь не ответил. А утром попросил:<br/>
— Не ходи со мной к Терезе.<br/>
И добавил, прежде чем Томас возмутился:<br/>
— Мы наверняка будем говорить о тебе. Мы-то справимся, а тебе будет неловко.<br/>
Томас показал ему средний палец.</p><p>
  <strong>Ньют</strong>
</p><p>От размышлений и гадания на кофейной гуще его спас Ньют.<br/>
— Когда ты в последний раз пил заварной кофе? — с порога огорошил его Томас.<br/>
— Что, прости? — Ньют наморщил лоб.<br/>
— Да я подумал, выражение такое есть: "Гадать на кофейной гуще", — пустился в объяснения Томас. — Вот я и пытался вспомнить, когда у меня в последний раз был такой шанс.<br/>
— Никогда?.. — предположил Ньют. — Ты же не пьешь кофе!<br/>
— Потому что его нет, — Томас взмахнул рукой. — А, ладно.<br/>
Спохватившись, он собрал с пола одеяло и бросил в изножье кровати.<br/>
— Ты спал на полу... — Ньют осёкся. — У тебя были гости. Галли приходил, да?<br/>
Томас взъерошил себе волосы, сел, сложил руки между коленей.<br/>
— Он у Терезы. Обещал вернуться, так что если ты ещё хочешь его увидеть...<br/>
— Ага, — Ньют устроился в кресле. — Видишь, с ним всё в порядке, а ты боялся.<br/>
Томас неуверенно улыбнулся.<br/>
— В прошлый раз у него были жуткие синяки по всему телу, — сказал он, понизив голос. — И он носит бронежилет. И первым попадёт под раздачу, когда всё начнётся. Так что я по-прежнему боюсь.<br/>
Он взглянул на часы и улыбнулся по-настоящему, вспомнив, как Галли в тот раз закатил глаза, чтобы узнать время.<br/>
— Я не думал, что ты так за него переживаешь, — протянул Ньют. — Томми. Ты ни разу не говорил о нём за эти годы. Послушай, я понимаю, он был нашим другом, но, по-моему, ты и Тереза придаёте слишком много значения его возвращению. Я тоже рад, что он жив, разумеется, но, Томми, он всё-таки черношлемник. И — и он всё-таки стрелял в Чака! Да, смерть Чака была случайностью, но Галли навёл на него пистолет и спустил курок! Ты бы так не сделал, я не сделал, Минхо. А Галли...<br/>
— И он переживает об этом не меньше тебя, — перебил Томас.<br/>
Он не хотел говорить о том, как Галли плакал, но не знал, как убедить Ньюта иначе. Однако пока он собирался с мыслями, Ньют покачал головой.<br/>
— Я просто не понимаю, с чего вы оба вдруг так к нему прикипели. Он чужой нам сейчас.<br/>
— Мы выросли вместе, — возразил Томас, чувствуя, как неприятно крутит живот. — И потом — да, он стрелял в Чака, но нельзя вечно обвинять его в этом! Мы все тогда от него отказались, разве этого недостаточно?<br/>
Ньют долго молчал, поджав губы, затем нехотя согласился:<br/>
— Да, ты прав, конечно, как всегда. Я загоняюсь.<br/>
Томас подставил ему кулак, Ньют легонько стукнул по нему своим.<br/>
— Наверное, мне просто досадно, — ухмыльнулся он. — Ты говоришь, Галли здоровый вымахал, а мне всё так же скуч без документов не продают! Жизнь — несправедливая штука.<br/>
Они с Галли обнялись при встрече, Томас даже немного позавидовал, глядя, как непринуждённо у них это вышло, но куда больше его впечатлил тот факт, что Галли заставил Терезу улыбаться. Когда Томас с Ньютом поднялись, она сидела в кресле, накрыв ноги пледом, и чему-то смеялась — смеялась!..<br/>
— Ого, — только и сказал Ньют.<br/>
— Трава? — с подозрением спросил Томас.<br/>
— А есть? — обрадовалась Тереза.<br/>
— Нет, — Галли развёл руками. — Извини, я как-то не планировал. В следующий раз?<br/>
— Замётано! — Тереза указала на него. — Не обмани меня!<br/>
Галли улыбнулся и покачал головой, и на секунду Томасу показалось, что они с Терезой условились на самом деле о чём-то другом. Обманчивое ощущение быстро прошло; Тереза попросила его принести школьные фотографии (второе чудо — она не любила смотреть на своё прежнее лицо), и до самого возвращения Авы они вспоминали хорошее и грустное, плохое и смешное, друзей, родителей, учителей. О Чаке старались не говорить; о Минхо, впрочем, тоже: как ни странно, Тереза восприняла его работу на государство наименее лояльно, словно речь не шла о его выживании.<br/>
Окно спальни Терезы было забрано плотным тюлем; пользуясь этим, Галли часто вставал и ходил по комнате, потом в какой-то момент сел на пол к ногам Томаса, и Томас не удержался, провёл рукой по его волосам.<br/>
— Ой, а можно мне тоже потрогать?! — встрепенулась Тереза. Галли ухмыльнулся и передвинулся к ней, положил голову ей на колени.<br/>
Ещё Тереза задержала Ньюта, когда они собрались уходить.<br/>
— Мне нужно обсудить с тобой кое-что, — сказала она.<br/>
Галли снова ухмыльнулся, и Тереза молча наставила на него указательный палец.<br/>
— Да, — подтвердил Галли без улыбки.<br/>
— Что — "да"? — полюбопытствовал Томас.<br/>
— Всё будет хорошо.<br/>
— Вы не об этом с ней договорились, разве нет?<br/>
— Разве да, — Галли ответил его собственной любимой репликой. — От моего выходного осталось четыре часа тридцать семь минут, из них пятьдесят пять мне нужно на дорогу.<br/>
— Тогда у меня большие планы на остальные, — Томас сощурился, подсчитывая, — три часа и сорок две минуты.<br/>
Ему не нравился взгляд Галли.<br/>
Что-то было не так. Неправильно. Что-то пугало его — их обоих, вообще-то.<br/>
— Не ввязывайся никуда, — вновь попросил Галли перед уходом. — Когда всё начнётся, не выходи на улицу. Должно быть тихо, но, знаешь...<br/>
— Знаю, бережёного Бог бережёт! — Томас застегнул на нём бронежилет, и Галли натянул свитер.<br/>
— Пообещай мне.<br/>
Томас покачал головой.<br/>
— Мы не знаем, что будет, — он потрогал маленькую, почти незаметную штопку на правом плече свитера. — Мне нужна возможность импровизировать.<br/>
Галли сдался.<br/>
— Будь осторожен, — сказал он только.<br/>
Замок щёлкнул; Томас сдвинул штору в комнате и смотрел, как Галли пересекает двор.<br/>
"Будь осторожен, — вернул он Галли его пожелание. — И не делай глупостей".</p><p>
  <strong>Тереза</strong>
</p><p>Митинг перед Днём независимости запретили. Лоранс загодя прислал Томасу предупреждение и велел передать всем, чтобы сидели тихо. Без инцидентов всё равно не обошлось: Арис и Бэт, например, забрались ночью на крышу здания Кабинета и водрузили флаг Объединённых Штатов. Камера слежения зафиксировала их пятки и руки, ролик пускали по первому каналу несколько раз в день, обещая вознаграждение за донос на нарушителей порядка, но Команданте был доволен.<br/>
— Внимание они привлекли, это главное, — решил он.<br/>
Копателя посадили на десять суток за оскорбление полицейского действием, Рыбник ушёл в официальный отпуск, чтобы никто не связал его с новыми листовками.<br/>
— Передай Самому: мы ждём, — Команданте сжал кулак. — Мы готовы в любой момент.<br/>
"Спасибо", — ответил Лоранс (или кто-то из его команды).<br/>
Галли не появлялся.<br/>
В этот раз ожидание было другим, почти болезненным, словно что-то тянуло за душу. Тереза тоже маялась; Ньют смотрел на друзей с тоскливым сочувствием, но ничего не говорил, и Томас был ему за это признателен.<br/>
— Плохо знать, что грядёт революция, да? — спросила как-то Тереза. — Сидишь как на иголках, кажется — вот-вот начнётся. Отвезите меня в парк, мальчики. Хочу на солнце посмотреть... пока не началось.<br/>
Ава не одобрила её желание, но и запрещать не стала. Томас на руках отнёс вниз сперва коляску, затем саму Терезу, спросил:<br/>
— Плед берём?<br/>
— Обязательно, — вмешался Ньют. — Там ветрено.<br/>
Тереза посмотрела на свои ноги в компрессионных чулках.<br/>
— Да, — согласилась она. — Плед не повредит.<br/>
День был выходной, так что Томасу пришлось потрудиться, лавируя в толпе, хотя их пропускали по возможности и даже помогли возле перехода, где спуск на другую сторону улицы оказался засыпан песком. Тереза благодарила, но не поднимала глаз и сжимала иногда руку Томаса, но сразу отпускала.<br/>
— Больно? — Томас наклонился к самому её уху.<br/>
— Не настолько, чтобы возвращаться, — шёпотом ответила она.<br/>
В парке им без просьб уступили бетонированную площадку возле водохранилища и пожелали хорошего дня.<br/>
— Скажи мне, что Лоранс справится, — Тереза снова взяла Томаса за руку. — Скажи мне, что стрельбы не будет!<br/>
— Я в это верю, — Томас поцеловал её в макушку. — Он не хотел крови.<br/>
— Воды не взяли, — спохватился Ньют. — Я схожу в кантину. Что вам принести?<br/>
— Кофейной гущи, — пошутил Томас.<br/>
— Я не пила кофе, наверное, с прома, — Тереза помолчала. — Возьми мне кофе, пожалуйста. Я думаю, мне не понравится, но я должна попробовать.<br/>
На некоторое время они остались вдвоём. Тереза стянула платок с лица, прикрыла глаза и повернулась к солнцу. Томас присел на корточки у края площадки, бросил вниз камушек и вздохнул, глядя, как расходятся круги на воде.<br/>
— Скучаешь по нему? — позвала Тереза.<br/>
Томас оглянулся.<br/>
"Что происходит?" — хотелось сказать ему, но он сдержался, не желая всё испортить. О чём бы Тереза ни договорилась с Галли, это пошло ей на пользу: она впервые за долгие годы начала вести себя так, словно решила всё-таки поправиться любой ценой.<br/>
— Ты злишься? — спросил он вместо этого. — Я не... Слушай, правда, это как-то...<br/>
— Люблю, когда ты становишься косноязычным, — Тереза протянула к нему руку, Томас подошёл, и она усадила его на бетонный блок рядом с собой. — Я не злюсь, Томас, и почти не ревную. Я всегда знала, что ты ему нравишься, только думала, что у него нет шансов.<br/>
— Не уверен, что хочу это обсуждать, — Томас кашлянул.<br/>
Тереза засмеялась и оставила его в покое.<br/>
— Как мы узнаем, когда всё начнётся? — полюбопытствовала она. — Сам же должен предупредить тебя!<br/>
— Я надеюсь, — Томас на всякий случай проверил телефон, но сообщений не было. — Хотя я бы на его месте не стал. По-моему, они боятся, что мы будем путаться у них под ногами.<br/>
— "Мы" — это мы? — уточнила Тереза.<br/>
— Все мы, — Томас неопределённо махнул рукой. — Движение в целом.<br/>
— Хотела бы я увидеть лицо Дженсона, когда всё это случится! — Тереза мечтательно вздохнула.<br/>
— Да-да, "полжизни за фотоаппарат, и ещё полжизни за фотографию"! — буркнул Томас.<br/>
Она снова засмеялась, и он всё-таки спросил:<br/>
— Что происходит? Ты изменилась после того, как поговорила с Галли.<br/>
— Мне стало легче, — Тереза развела руками. — Я и не думала, что меня это гнетёт, а он снял с меня груз, и — знаешь, я готова радоваться жизни, пока могу, пока мы все можем хоть что-то!..<br/>
Она помолчала и добавила:<br/>
— Может ведь стать хуже. Если Сам не справится, последствия будут катастрофические, Томас. Просто ужасные.<br/>
Томас нехотя кивнул.<br/>
Об этом он тоже думал: если у Лоранса что-то сорвётся, если Дженсон заподозрит подвох и успеет выставить хотя бы полицию, не говоря уже об армии, всё кончится очень плохо. В том месяце в Жаровню входили танки, но Дженсон пригонит их и сюда не моргнув глазом, он выжжет половину глейда, чтобы заставить другую половину надолго забыть о сопротивлении — даже о мысли о сопротивлении.<br/>
— Помоги мне встать, — сказала Тереза.<br/>
До трагедии она была ниже Томаса на полголовы, теперь — чуть выше плеча из-за неправильно сросшихся костей. Опираясь всем весом на его руку, Тереза проковыляла три шага и остановилась, перевела дух.<br/>
— Я хотела бы подняться домой сама, — проговорила она. — Ты поможешь мне?<br/>
Томас сомневался, что это реально: сто тридцать две ступеньки — это примерно на сто двадцать больше, чем Тереза в состоянии осилить, — но спорить не стал.<br/>
По крайней мере, настроена она была серьёзно. Томас усадил её на нижнюю ступеньку и отнёс кресло в квартиру. Ава смотрела телевизор в кухне, и он не стал её звать, только крикнул, что они вернулись, и спустился обратно.<br/>
— Готова? — он протянул обе руки.<br/>
Тереза нахмурилась и кивнула.<br/>
Первый пролёт она одолела довольно быстро и даже не стала садиться, только прислонилась к стене. Томас привалился рядом, запрокинул голову, сказал:<br/>
— А я помню, как красили эту лестницу. Я тогда писал статью, после которой Команданте меня нашёл.<br/>
— А я не помню, — огорчилась Тереза.<br/>
— Ты была в больнице, — Томас взял её за руку. — Идём дальше?<br/>
Не доходя до третьего этажа она заплакала, но сделала ещё шаг и ещё; Томас терпел до площадки, прежде чем предложить прекратить это. Тереза ударила его в плечо.<br/>
— Это. Моя. Жизнь, — выдохнула она, стиснула зубы. — Мой выбор. Всегда — мой, не смей... не смей мне мешать!<br/>
А на четвёртом, когда они отдыхали, сидя на ступенях, их нашла Ава.<br/>
— Вот вы где! — она вдруг заломила руки, что было ей несвойственно. — Ох, дети!..<br/>
— Тётя?.. — Тереза взялась за перила.<br/>
— Что случилось?.. — встревожился Томас.<br/>
— Галли, — сказала Ава. — Только что передали в новостях: его арестовали. Обвиняют в государственной измене.</p><p>
  <strong>Томас</strong>
</p><p>Томас со свистом втянул в себя воздух.<br/>
— Показали арест, — продолжила Ава. — Он не сопротивлялся, так что его не били, но обвинение уже предъявлено и начато следствие. Я должна найти Винсента. Тереза, милая...<br/>
— Я справлюсь, — Тереза кивнула несколько раз. — Иди, тётя. Галли важнее.<br/>
Томасу показалось, что она побледнела, но он списал это на боль от непривычной нагрузки и убедился в этом, когда она попросила донести её домой.<br/>
— В другой раз закончим, — пообещал Томас, усаживая её в кресло. — Не последний раз выходим.<br/>
Сердце у него стучало в ушах, во рту пересохло и немели руки, но он старался не подавать вида, чтобы не пугать Терезу.<br/>
А она вдруг снова заплакала.<br/>
— Это я виновата! — выкрикнула она. — Я виновата, Томас! Прости, прости, прости меня!..<br/>
— Ну, ну, — Томас обнял её. — Тихо. Тихо, малыш. Всё будет хорошо.<br/>
— Не будет! — Тереза вырвалась и схватила его за руки. — Томас, я его подставила! Я попросила принести мне капсулу смерти, и он достал, должно быть, и поэтому его арестовали!<br/>
У Томаса ослабели колени, он медленно сел на стул рядом, пытаясь перевести дух, смял рубашку на груди.<br/>
Тереза зарыдала, пряча лицо.<br/>
— Капсулу смерти.<br/>
Это был верный приговор. Если Галли действительно взяли с капсулой, его могло спасти только чудо.<br/>
— Зачем?.. — выдавил Томас. — Тереза, зачем?!<br/>
— Я хотела, — Тереза с трудом распрямилась, — я хотела... О, Томас!.. Я просто хотела иметь выбор! Галли меня понял!..<br/>
Томас кивнул.<br/>
"Да, ты понял".<br/>
"Я просил тебя не делать глупостей! Я. Просил. Тебя..."<br/>
— Напишу Лорансу, — сказал он. — Он должен что-то придумать. Галли — его человек. Лоранс его не оставит.<br/>
Он говорил это для Терезы, чтобы успокоить её; он не мог себе позволить истерику при ней, не мог даже заорать, хотя в глазах темнело от сдерживаемых эмоций.<br/>
И он вправду написал, набрал, не попадая по кнопкам: "СПАСИТЕ ГАЛЛИ".<br/>
Тереза чуть слышно всхлипывала.<br/>
Томас принёс ей воды, предупредил:<br/>
— Спущусь к себе на пару минут. Переоденусь.<br/>
— Ты вернёшься? — Тереза подняла на него заплаканное лицо. — Я не хотела, Томас!..<br/>
— Я знаю, — он подошёл и поцеловал её в лоб. — Держись. Я быстро.<br/>
От себя он позвонил на радиостанцию и пару минут ждал, пока Ньюта найдут в студии.<br/>
— Что стряслось, Томми?<br/>
— Приезжай, — попросил Томас. — К Терезе.<br/>
— У меня эфир! — напомнил Ньют. — Я и так опоздал! Что случилось?<br/>
— Галли арестовали, — помедлив, сказал Томас напрямую: хуже быть не могло, даже общение с агитатором Движения не принесёт Галли большего вреда, чем капсула смерти.<br/>
Ньют помолчал, шумно сглотнул.<br/>
— Ух, — сказал он наконец. — Вот это да. За что?<br/>
— Приезжай, — повторил Томас и повесил трубку.<br/>
И всё-таки заорал, сбросил телефон с полки и рухнул на колени, ударил кулаками по стене, захлёбываясь сухими рыданиями.<br/>
И, обессилев, затих, скорчился на полу.<br/>
Галли.<br/>
Галли!..<br/>
Возможно, он сказал это вслух.<br/>
Возможно, он говорил что-то ещё, он не помнил.<br/>
Когда из треснувшей трубки раздались короткие гудки вместо длинного сплошного, Томас кое-как поднялся на ноги, подобрал телефон и поставил на место, поправил съехавший наборный диск.<br/>
— Соберись, — велел он себе. — Давай, ты можешь.<br/>
Переодеваясь, он думал о том, что Галли — не Минхо, ему не предложат сотрудничество. Его будут допрашивать. Его могут пытать. Его не отпустят. Даже с полицейским браслетом...<br/>
Телефон зазвонил.<br/>
Томас сорвал трубку, но это была Тереза.<br/>
— Я сейчас приду, — пообещал он и объяснил, поднявшись: — Ньюта позвал.<br/>
— Он приедет?<br/>
Томас пожал плечами.<br/>
— У него эфир.<br/>
Лоранс не отвечал. Прошло слишком мало времени, Томас прекрасно это понимал, но не мог ничего с собой поделать и проверял сотовый снова и снова, потом прекратил, сел рядом с Терезой и взял её за руку.<br/>
— Посмотри на меня, — попросил он. — Ты не виновата, ладно? Ты сказала о выборе, но у Галли он тоже был. Галли — большой мальчик и сам за себя отвечает.<br/>
— Я же знала, что это опасно...<br/>
— Он знал куда лучше тебя, — перебил Томас.<br/>
Тереза не ответила.<br/>
Они молча сидели в полумраке, потом в темноте; приехал Ньют и присоединился к тишине — новости ему принесли прямо в студию, он знал, наверное, какие-то подробности, но ни о чём не говорил, поддавшись атмосфере, пока Тереза не сказала:<br/>
— Томас, мне нужно в туалет. Помоги мне, пожалуйста.<br/>
Пока их не было, Ньют включил свет и вскипятил чайник, встряхнул подушки в кресле Терезы, наломал тонкими брусками галеты.<br/>
— Вам надо поесть, — посоветовал он.<br/>
Томас кивнул и сунул в рот сухарик, подержал, пропитывая слюной.<br/>
— Что-нибудь стоящее говорят? — спросил он наконец.<br/>
Ньют отвёл глаза.<br/>
— Им поступило видео, где он тебя отпускает, — признался он неохотно.<br/>
Тереза ахнула, прикрыла рот рукой.<br/>
— Но это же мелочь! — запротестовала она. — Это не может считаться...<br/>
— ...а потом при задержании и обыске нашли капсулу смерти, — закончил Ньют. — Сами знаете, что это значит.<br/>
Томас вздрогнул от вибрации в кармане, выхватил телефон.<br/>
"Диагональные столбы, — написал Лоранс. — Сейчас".<br/>
— Мне нужно идти! — Томас вскочил. — Ньют, останешься с Терезой? Пожалуйста! Тереза, я позвоню, когда смогу, ладно? Это Лоранс, возможно, он что-то знает!<br/>
— Не забудь позвонить! — крикнул Ньют ему вслед.<br/>
Банни-лайтс уже горели, крутились, вычерчивая по ночному небу круги и восьмёрки. Томас обошёл всю площадь, но не заметил ни гонцов, ни кого-то похожего, и присел на внешний обод постамента, подтянул колено к груди.<br/>
"Дыши, — напомнил он себе. — Дыши, ты должен быть в форме".</p><p>
  <strong>Лоранс</strong>
</p><p>Рядом с ним тяжело шлёпнулся бездомный с бутылкой в бумажном пакете. Томас хотел было отодвинуться, но бездомный велел:<br/>
— Эдисон, сидеть!<br/>
— Полковник?! — не поверил Томас.<br/>
— Не ори, — оборвал Лоранс. — Слушай внимательно.<br/>
Он приложился к бутылке и широким жестом утёр рот ладонью.<br/>
— Поступил анонимный донос. Кто-то настучал, что он, во-первых, отпустил тебя во время митинга — за это я ему всыплю, если выживет, — во-вторых, ходит к тебе домой. Его взяли сразу, с такими вещами не ждут. При обыске нашли...<br/>
— Капсулу смерти, — перебил Томас. — Я знаю.<br/>
— И знаешь, для кого она?<br/>
— Для Терезы.<br/>
Лоранс хмыкнул, отпил ещё, помолчал.<br/>
— Крепки детские связи, — подытожил он. — Какого чёрта вам неймётся? Детский сад, нельзя было подождать ещё пару месяцев?! Вы не виделись десять лет!..<br/>
— Одиннадцать, — поправил Томас машинально и прикусил язык.<br/>
— Детский сад, — повторил Лоранс. — Что ж, передай Терезе, что она теперь — Свобода, ведущая народ. Я пустил бы Галли в расход, просто чтобы другие умнее были, но проблема в том, что он утянет за собой и меня — слишком много знает. Так что мы начинаем, а вы сидите тихо. Никому не звони, с Томасом Мором и остальными я свяжусь сам.<br/>
— Я с вами, — Томас встал, сжимая кулаки. — Если Галли умрёт...<br/>
— То что? Убьёшь меня? Или сам повесишься? — Лоранс тоже поднялся. — Ты мне не нужен. Ты ничего не умеешь...<br/>
Он вдруг замолчал, словно прислушивался к чему-то, затем снова хмыкнул, спросил деловито:<br/>
— Сможешь говорить на заданную тему часа три-четыре?<br/>
— Да хоть десять, — Томас глубоко вздохнул. — Дайте пять минут на подготовку, и я это сделаю.<br/>
— Время у тебя будет. Поехали.<br/>
— Сейчас?!..<br/>
Лоранс смерил его взглядом, и Томас замолчал.<br/>
Из переулка выехал автозак. Лоранс зашагал к нему; пакет с бутылкой он бросил в мусорный бак и на ходу сдирал с себя тряпьё, под которым предсказуемо обнаружился чёрный комбинезон гвардейца. Томас шагал за ним, стараясь не отставать; у автозака Лоранс пропустил его вперёд и подтолкнул в спину, когда Томас замешкался на ступенях.<br/>
Внутри ждали трое помимо водителя, все — в глухих чёрных шлемах, но на этот раз на груди они носили номера, так, в кузове сидели Сорок шестой, Одиннадцатый и Тридцать первый. Последний протянул Лорансу нашивку, и полковник хлопком приклеил её к своей груди.<br/>
— Дайте ему комбез, — велел он. — Это наш голос. Позывной — Новичок, номер ему не положен.<br/>
— Какой размер? — Сорок шестой взял Томаса за рукав. Вернее — взяла, голос был женский.<br/>
— Восьмой.<br/>
Сорок шестая полезла в верхний ящик. Лоранс сунул Томасу распечатку.<br/>
— Читай и задавай вопросы, пока можно.<br/>
Томас пробежал текст глазами и успокоился: ничего сложного, по сути, половину манифеста Лоранс взял из текстов Движения.<br/>
— Тебе нужно будет повторять это в разных вариантах с момента захвата радиостанции до того, как всё кончится, — продолжал полковник. — Твоя задача — успокоить население, чтобы не было беспорядков, у нас нет ресурсов их подавлять. Это должна была делать Правая рука, но придётся импровизировать, раз Галли нас подвёл.<br/>
— Он не виноват! — разозлился Томас. — Вы сказали про донос!<br/>
— Сказал, — согласился Лоранс. — Кстати, подумай, кто из твоих друзей это сделал.<br/>
— Это не доказано! — вмешалась Сорок шестая.<br/>
Лоранс фыркнул и не ответил.<br/>
— Кстати, я — Правая рука, — Сорок шестая протянула Томасу комбинезон. — Я буду тебя охранять. Переодевайся.<br/>
Она поторопила его жестом, и Томас поспешно принялся разуваться.<br/>
Автозак ехал плавно, не то что полицейские машины; Лоранс сидел впереди с лэптопом и отдавал указания в головной микрофон, и такой же микрофон Правая рука выдала Томасу.<br/>
— Доверяешь мне? — спросила она. — А придётся. Сядь, широко открой глаза и держись за скамью двумя руками.<br/>
Тридцать первый побрызгал ей на ладони ярко-голубой жидкостью, промокнул стерильным пакетом.<br/>
— Что ты собираешься делать? — насторожился Томас.<br/>
— Линзы тебе вставлю, сам ты полчаса провозишься, — Правая рука подцепила что-то пальцем из контейнера. — Сиди смирно!<br/>
Получилось у неё ловко, Томас даже не успел испугаться. Ощущение инородного тела под веками быстро прошло, Томас закатил глаза, вспомнив Галли, и действительно увидел чёткие жёлтые цифры.<br/>
— Ух ты! — вырвалось у него.<br/>
Правая рука засмеялась, Лоранс обернулся и посоветовал:<br/>
— Не привыкай, они подотчётные, заберу, когда всё кончится.<br/>
Томас опустил голову.<br/>
В наушнике он слышал иногда дыхание и отрывистые переговоры:<br/>
— Комель на позиции.<br/>
— Опёнок на позиции.<br/>
— Тинтин, гараж-один перекрыт.<br/>
— Коптер, правый фланг.<br/>
— Гонщик на позиции, гараж-два не отвечает.<br/>
"То же Движение, только уровнем выше, — подумал Томас, посмотрел на лэптоп и поправился: — Порядком выше".<br/>
Автозак остановился.<br/>
— Выходим, — скомандовала Правая рука. — Новичок, держись за моей спиной.<br/>
Она повернула к нему голову, усмехнулась и добавила:<br/>
— Пожалуйста. Ты упростишь мне жизнь.<br/>
— Чего ты с ним нянчишься, Правая? — спросил Одиннадцатый. — Он же одноразовый.<br/>
— Зато сейчас — незаменимый, — Правая рука перехватила автомат. — Три, два, пошёл!<br/>
Её ответ согрел Томасу душу и внушил надежду на благополучный исход событий: если он ценен, возможно, Лоранс позаботится и о Галли.<br/>
"Пожалуйста", — попросил Томас мысленно и скрестил пальцы.</p><p>
  <strong>Бренда</strong>
</p><p>Радиостанцию гвардейцы захватили вдвоём за десять минут, и Правая рука буквально силком поволокла Томаса в студию.<br/>
— У нас с тобой есть полчаса, чтобы освоиться, — сказала она, снимая шлем и оказываясь примерно ровесницей Томаса, смуглой и коротко стриженой. — Старайся не мусорить в эфире, помни, что каждое твоё слово слышат все.<br/>
Вместо шлема она тоже нацепила головной микрофон и очки-консервы с объективом на месте правого глаза.<br/>
— Кочевник, доложи.<br/>
— Всё тихо, — услышал Томас в наушнике. — Найти вам консультанта?<br/>
— Нет, — отказалась Правая рука. — Не доверяю я им.<br/>
Сдвинув микрофон на шею, она распахнула дверь между аппаратной и собственно студией и села за пульт.<br/>
— Так, хорошо...<br/>
Томас тоже сдвинул микрофон. Перед глазами зажглась надпись "Только приём", Томас вздрогнул, сморгнул, и она пропала.<br/>
— Когда-нибудь вёл эфир? — спросила Правая рука.<br/>
— Нет, — Томас подошёл ближе, — но Ньют...<br/>
Он запнулся, и Правая рука посмотрела на него.<br/>
— Я вас всех знаю, — утешила она. — В лицо и поимённо. Не тушуйся. Ты в любом случае справишься лучше меня.<br/>
Перекличка в наушниках тем временем продолжалась.<br/>
— Ковчег затоплен.<br/>
— Бригада блокирована.<br/>
— Тинтин, гараж-два перекрыт.<br/>
— Крейсер на позиции.<br/>
— Хорошо, — прорезался Лоранс. — Готовность шестнадцать двадцать.<br/>
Перед глазами Томаса вспыхнули красным и побледнели, исчезая, цифры "1620".<br/>
— Включаемся, — велела Правая рука, отщёлкивая какой-то тумблер на пульте. — Садись и привыкай к микрофону, поговори со мной, чтобы я проверила звук. На передачу пока не переходи, я тебе потом напомню переключиться, чтобы все тебя слышали.<br/>
— А как же "не мусорить в эфире"? — не удержался Томас.<br/>
— Это будет не мусор, а поддержка с воздуха, — Правая рука ухмыльнулась. — Полковник велел сделать тебе удобно, так вот, меня зовут Бренда, если что.<br/>
Томас пристально посмотрел на неё через стекло.<br/>
— Спасибо, — сказал он серьёзно. — И, кстати... спасибо за информацию о Минхо.<br/>
Бренда недоуменно нахмурилась, потом вспомнила, махнула рукой.<br/>
— Ерунда, не стоит благодарности.<br/>
Она ещё повозилась с пультом и повторила:<br/>
— Сядь туда, Новичок, и поговори со мной.<br/>
Чувствуя, как вспотели ладони, Томас уселся в кресло и наклонил стойку микрофона к себе.<br/>
— А какой позывной у Галли?<br/>
— У него спросишь, — Бренда озабоченно покачала головой. — Сейчас я отключу тебя от гвардии, чтобы ты не отвлекался, они тебя слышать будут, ты их — нет. Готов?<br/>
— Давай, — согласился Томас.<br/>
Он надеялся, что Бренда не просто так отказалась отвечать на его вопрос.<br/>
"Я сделаю всё в лучшем виде, — пообещал он. — Я сделаю что угодно, если это поможет тебя вытащить".<br/>
— Облако на позиции.<br/>
— Тигр на пози...<br/>
В наушниках стало тихо.<br/>
— До эфира четыреста, — сказала Бренда.<br/>
Томас выложил перед собой черновики Лоранса.<br/>
— Интересно, многие ли слушают радио по ночам, — проговорил он задумчиво.<br/>
— Примерно одна шестая глейда, так что к утру уже будет определённая статистика, — отозвалась Бренда. — Я возвращаюсь в общую сеть, Новичок, так что внимательно слушай, чьи позывные я говорю. До эфира двести.<br/>
"Я это сделаю".<br/>
— До эфира сто. Переключайся на передачу.<br/>
"Найдите его", — Томас поднял головной микрофон в дополнение к студийному. На линзах вспыхнуло на мгновение: "Приём/Передача".<br/>
— До эфира десять. Девять. Восемь. Семь. Шесть. Пять. Четыре. Три. Два. Пошёл.<br/>
Томас широко улыбнулся.<br/>
— Вы слушаете меня? — спросил он, наклоняясь к микрофону. — Слушайте, потому что сегодня я — голос глейда, и я расскажу всё что вам надо знать. Всё, что вы давно хотели услышать. Вы знаете меня, я — ваш сосед и коллега, ваш брат и ваш одноклассник, я — лицо из толпы, один из многих, и сегодня я говорю за всех. Слушай меня, глейд! Мир меняется. Прямо сейчас. Мы поворачиваем колесо истории, мы начинаем новую главу. Какой она будет? Я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас ответил для себя на этот вопрос, когда я закончу говорить. Я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас понимал свою важность в том мире, в котором завтра взойдёт солнце. Потому что, — он запнулся, — возможно, оно взойдёт не для всех.</p><p>
  <strong>Томас</strong>
</p><p>К часу ночи он первый раз отговорил весь манифест. Бренда скомандовала прерваться и включила музыку, что-то из классики, так что Томас смог умыться и попить воды.<br/>
Он слушал эфир, когда пришли люди Дженсона.<br/>
— Правая рука, у нас гости, — сказал Кочевник.<br/>
— Поняла тебя, — Бренда на мгновение закатила глаза и взяла автомат. — Новичок, иди ко мне.<br/>
Томас подошёл.<br/>
— Переключение с микрофона на музыку. Я её закольцевала, так что просто перекинешь, — она быстро засунула пару сломанных спичек под фейдеры. — Это — чтобы тебе не возиться со звуком. Тут второй микрофон, он послабее, но потянет, просто говори чётко.<br/>
— Ты что, уходишь? — сообразил Томас.<br/>
— Я буду снаружи, — Бренда потрепала его по плечу. — Никто не войдёт. Ничего не бойся. Ты в полной безопасности. Просто говори с ними, они тебя ждут.<br/>
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Томас тоже закатил глаза, чтобы посмотреть, не пора ли включаться, и только потом увидел часы на стене.<br/>
— Знаю, — отрезала Бренда. — Давай, удачи.<br/>
Бросив наушник на стол, она нахлобучила шлем и вышла из студии. Томас рухнул на её место.<br/>
"Не трусь. Ты сделаешь это".<br/>
Он вовремя опомнился, чтобы не сказать это вслух в общий эфир, и понял, что Бренда забыла его отключить, теперь он слышал переговоры, топот ног — и выстрелы, и иногда чьё-то хриплое, с присвистом дыхание.<br/>
"Ньют справлялся, ты тоже справишься".<br/>
"Ради него. Ради Терезы. Ради Минхо".<br/>
О Галли он боялся вспоминать даже мысленно, чтобы не сглазить, но всё же закрыл глаза и представил его растянутый в улыбке рот, прежде чем переключить пульт обратно на микрофон.<br/>
— Четверть второго в глейде, — сказал Томас, — и я вернулся, чтобы повторить обращение к тем, кто присоединился к нам недавно.<br/>
— Бригада сдалась вся, — прилетело из эфира.<br/>
— Тинтин — код двадцать семь.<br/>
— Син Тангл на вышке, жду сигнала.<br/>
Томас заставил себя улыбнуться, чтобы расслабить лицо.<br/>
— Есть отличная фраза: "Самые важные вещи на свете — это не вещи", — проговорил он с расстановкой. — Вдумайтесь в это. Есть то, что нельзя потрогать, нельзя купить или продать — и нельзя, противозаконно, противоестественно отнимать у каждого из нас. Это свобода выбора. Право любить. Право помнить. Возможность выражать свои мысли и свои чувства. Продолжите список сами, я уверен, вы сможете. И вы знаете, кто отнял у вас всё, что я перечислил. Вы знаете имя. Скажите его сейчас вместе со мной, скажите, когда я предъявлю ему обвинение! Капо, ты слушаешь? Ты слышишь? Капо Дженсон! Я, голос глейда, обвиняю тебя в измене своему народу!..<br/>
— Хорошо, Новичок, — одобрил Лоранс. — Продолжай.<br/>
— Кочевник — код двадцать семь, — сухо сообщила Бренда. — Единицу в рубку срочно.<br/>
Она вернулась в студию, когда Томас дочитал манифест во второй раз. Теперь черновик был испещрён его пометками в тех местах, где он менял тезисы или добавлял своих мыслей, и в перерыве, отключив микрофон, он рылся в столе в поисках бумаги, чтобы писать дальше.<br/>
Бренда ногой разбила дверцу запертого шкафа и кинула ему переплетённый сценарий.<br/>
— На, порви это.<br/>
Сканер со шлема она где-то потеряла, как и нашивку с номером: вместо сорок шестого на её груди теперь был приклеен одиннадцатый.<br/>
Томас понял, что это значит, когда поднял глаза выше, на пятна крови на шее Бренды.<br/>
— Кочевник?.. — спросил он, сдвинув микрофон на приём. — Мне жаль.<br/>
Бренда покачала головой.<br/>
— Мы все знали, на что шли. Подсчитывать потери будем позже.<br/>
Она вышла в эфир, доложила:<br/>
— Новичок в порядке, плановый брейк.<br/>
— Хорошо, — снова прорезался Лоранс. — У меня тоже есть чем вас порадовать. Гонцы! Капо Дженсон только что согласился сложить полномочия и подписал заявление об отставке. С этой минуты все, кто действует от его имени, нарушают закон! Новичок, объяви народу. От моего имени.<br/>
— Кто за него? — Томас прижал наушник, чтобы лучше слышать.<br/>
— Винсент Вонг, глава службы ЧС.<br/>
— О!..<br/>
Лоранс рассмеялся.<br/>
— Я же говорил тебе, Новичок, у меня есть кандидатура.<br/>
— Иди в то кресло, — Бренда подтолкнула Томаса под спину. — Я тут порулю ещё немного, когда доведётся.<br/>
"Ещё две минуты!" — на пальцах показал Томас, спешно составляя новое вступление к манифесту.<br/>
Он думал, что Команданте должен быть доволен: и Лоранс, и Винсент, и только Терезе осталось дать место в кабинете, а Копателя назначить представителем профсоюза, и это будет похоже на какой-то полуденный сон под синтами, на чью-то внезапно сбывшуюся мечту, на — на чудо, да.<br/>
Да...<br/>
Томас закусил губу: вестей о Галли не было.<br/>
— Новичок, до эфира десять. Девять...<br/>
Томас написал на листе крупно: "КТО СДАЛ ГАЛЛИ?" — и показал Бренде. Она отрицательно качнула головой.<br/>
— ...пять. Четыре. Три...<br/>
"Соберись", — велел себе Томас.<br/>
— ...пошёл!<br/>
— Глейд, вы слышите меня? Скажите это! Сейчас! Пусть каждый из вас скажет: "Да!" Тихо, громко, себе, другому, в доме, на улице — глейд, вы слышите меня?!<br/>
— Да, — выдало сразу несколько голосов в эфире.<br/>
— Да, — повторила Бренда. Томасу показалось, что она плачет, но останавливаться на этом он не мог.<br/>
— Отмечайте этот день в календаре, запоминайте его! Глейд, вы заслужили эту новость: десять минут назад в своей резиденции капо Дженсон подписал заявление об отставке! — Томас мысленно досчитал до трёх и повторил: — Капо. Дженсон. Подписал. Заявление. Об отставке. Это правда. Я, голос глейда, клянусь вам, что это так. Вы хотите знать, кто принял отставку? Я скажу вам и это: полковник Лоранс и син Вонг, и вы понимаете, что это значит.<br/>
Он рассказал немного о Лорансе и Винсенте и пошёл на третий круг с пересказом манифеста.<br/>
В наушнике всё реже слышались выстрелы, только отчёты:<br/>
— Опёнок — чисто.<br/>
— Гонщик — чисто.<br/>
— Крейсер — чисто.<br/>
— Соленоид. Врача в пятый корпус!<br/>
— Аноним — код двадцать семь.<br/>
Бренда включила музыку.<br/>
— Немного осталось, — сказала она. — Держись, Новичок. Ещё один эфир, и закругляемся.<br/>
— Нельзя оставлять людей без информации! — воспротивился Томас. — Они ждут новостей!<br/>
— Новости им даст Диктор, — Бренда подмигнула. — Разве нет? Он ведь не откажется!<br/>
Томас кашлянул и сдвинул микрофон на шею.<br/>
— Надеюсь, они тоже меня слушали, — признался он. — В противном случае мне крепко достанется за то, что я ни разу не позвонил!<br/>
Он закрыл глаза, думая о том, что Винсент откроет Южные штаты, и можно будет отправить туда Терезу на лечение и реабилитацию; ещё ему было интересно, выйдет ли Ава замуж за Винсента теперь. И куда Лоранс пошлёт гвардию, и останется ли Команданте кочегаром, ведь у него прекрасное образование, он был преподавателем до войны!..<br/>
— Новичок, приём, — позвал Лоранс, и Томас очнулся, поправил микрофон.<br/>
— Слушаю!<br/>
— Тут кое-кто хочет с тобой поговорить.<br/>
— Статус — чисто.<br/>
— Сорока запрашивает операционную.<br/>
— Пожар в квадрате четырнадцать.<br/>
— Эй, Новичок.<br/>
Голос у Галли был слабый, но Томас узнал его среди отчётов и задохнулся: живой! Нашли!..<br/>
— Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? — спросил Галли.<br/>
— Навещает тебя в больнице, — за Томаса ответил Лоранс. — Давай, гони, гони! Новичок, выпусти ещё один эфир, и тебя сменят.<br/>
Томас взялся руками за столешницу.<br/>
— Новичок, до эфира пятьдесят, — скомандовала Бренда. — Сорок девять. Сорок восемь.<br/>
— Спасибо, — сказал Томас, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, вздохнул и вытер лицо. — Нормально, Правая. Я готов.<br/>
Он начал с поздравлений и закончил шуткой, и закатил глаза, пытаясь понять, сколько времени прошло, но мозг отказывался воспринимать цифры.<br/>
— Дай-ка руку, — Бренда включила музыку и подошла к нему, на ходу расстёгивая нагрудный карман. Томас нахмурился и попытался отодвинуться, увидев шприц, и Бренда укоризненно покачала головой.<br/>
— Ну что ты, — упрекнула она. — Как будто имеет смысл убивать тебя, когда всё уже кончилось.<br/>
— Я не хочу спать! — Томас выставил перед собой раскрытые ладони.<br/>
— Так это стимулятор! Иначе ты всё равно заснёшь, как только уровень адреналина понизится.<br/>
— Верь ей, Новичок, — посоветовал кто-то в эфире. — Правая рука плохого не предложит.<br/>
Только теперь Томас поверил, что всё и вправду закончилось: гвардия шутила, разговаривала, в репликах зазвучали адреса и подробности, имена — не гонцов, но всё-таки.<br/>
Бренда спреем продезинфицировала кожу и ввела иглу, впрыснула немного жёлтой жидкости.<br/>
— И хватит с тебя. И с меня тоже. Ждём Диктора и уматываем.<br/>
— Новичок, это Джек-Три-с-Половиной, — раздалось в наушниках. — Птенец в Чаще, спроси Правую руку, где это.<br/>
— О, это рядом, — обрадовалась Бренда. — Считай, мы уже там.<br/>
Томас поднял оба больших пальца: сил разговаривать не осталось.<br/>
Он даже не стал спрашивать о позывном. Неважно, в конце концов. Можно будет доставать с этим Галли — Птенец, в самом деле?!..<br/>
У них появилось будущее время.<br/>
Просто — будущее.<br/>
Лоранс подарил его им — и всему глейду. Всей стране.<br/>
— Правая, к вам Диктор в сопровождении Контейнера.<br/>
Томас обнял Ньюта и долго не мог отпустить, и Ньют его не торопил.<br/>
— С Терезой Ава, — предупредил он вопрос Томаса. — И Минхо позвонил, представляешь, он тоже радио слушал. О Галли известно что-нибудь?<br/>
— Живой, — Томас снова поднял большой палец.<br/>
Ньют выдохнул с нешуточным облегчением.<br/>
— Хорошо! Тогда я спокоен. Иди, я тут разберусь. Если вы пульт не сломали!..<br/>
Исписанные листы бумаги Томас забрал с собой, сунул под куртку и оставил молнию открытой.<br/>
— Надо было бронежилет тебе дать, — обеспокоилась внезапно Бренда. — Застегнись!<br/>
Она надела шлем перед появлением Ньюта, да и Контейнер шлем не снимал, но Томас не стал спрашивать и об этом, да и сейчас только рукой махнул:<br/>
— Ты меня охраняешь.<br/>
Он вышел из здания и остолбенел: вокруг крыльца, несмотря на ранний час, собралась толпа.<br/>
— Лоранс! Лоранс! — крикнул кто-то.<br/>
— Я думаю, полковник в резиденции! — громко ответил Томас. — Ждите вечернего эфира!<br/>
— Томас!..<br/>
В одном из передних рядов стоял Рэч. Увидев, что Томас его заметил, он протиснулся к краю и помахал рукой.<br/>
— Эй!..<br/>
— Всё нормально, — Томас похлопал Бренду по плечу. — Это мой босс! Наверное, хочет меня уволить.<br/>
— Да?.. — Бренда шагнула за ним, но остановилась двумя ступеньками выше.<br/>
А Рэч внезапно тоже Томаса обнял, и Томас не сразу понял, что старший его вовсе не хвалит и не поздравляет.<br/>
— Считаешь себя самым умным, да?.. — сказал Рэч.<br/>
В живот Томасу упёрлось что-то твёрдое.<br/>
— Гори в аду, — пожелал Рэч.<br/>
И выстрелил.</p><p>
  <strong>Галли</strong>
</p><p>Сознание возвращалось медленно.<br/>
Томас падал в бездонный канализационный коллектор, в миазмы мочи, пота и рвоты. Он видел окровавленного Галли и Ньюта в комбинезоне гонца, видел Бена в страшной выпуклой сетке чёрных от синтов вен, Терезу, проткнутую насквозь ржавой арматурой.<br/>
Откуда-то бесконечно далеко доносился голос Ньюта:<br/>
— Томми, держись, только держись, пожалуйста, Томми!<br/>
Коллектор раскачивался и кружился.<br/>
Томас падал.<br/>
— У него шок, — сказал кто-то. — Три кубика сахара внутривенно!<br/>
"Какого ещё сахара?!" — хотел крикнуть Томас, но язык его не слушался.<br/>
В темноте шуршали крысы, как им удавалось бегать по стенам, почему они не падали, почему только он летит вниз и никак не может остановиться?..<br/>
...запах крови. Тёплое брызнуло на руки.<br/>
— Давление падает.<br/>
— Воздушные шары.<br/>
— Внутреннее кровотечение, готовьте операционную!<br/>
Томас падал.<br/>
"Помогите!"<br/>
"Помогите мне!"<br/>
Колодец коллектора смыкался над его головой, Томас не видел света, ничего не видел, только слышал звонкий стук капель и силился понять, как вышло, что они достигают дна, а он — нет.<br/>
— ...на кофейной гуще.<br/>
— Томас, ты слышишь меня?..<br/>
Он не узнал голос, но потянулся к нему всем телом и наконец-то упал; что-то мягкое — ил, песок, фекалии?.. — обволокло его, Томас испугался, что утонет, но поверхность держала, он плавал в темноте, и темнота поднимала его вверх, к солнечному кругу в обрамлении бетонного кольца.<br/>
Томас открыл глаза — и часто заморгал от яркого света, ресницы слиплись от навернувшихся слёз.<br/>
Он был в больничной палате, лежал на койке в центре комнаты. В потолке над ним не хватало одной лампы, окна закрывали бумажные шторы, а справа от Томаса в кресле спал Ньют. Не в комбезе, в обычной серой рубашке и наброшенном на плечи халате.<br/>
— Эй, — позвал Томас.<br/>
Лицу что-то мешало, Томас нащупал трубку, подведённую к его ноздрям, и с неожиданным отвращением её выдернул и стащил через голову, и это его обессилило, он откинулся обратно на подушку и прикрыл глаза.<br/>
"Рэч".<br/>
Томас вздрогнул, вспомнив, что случилось, и выругал себя: ведь Бренда велела застегнуть комбинезон!..<br/>
"Как будто это помогло бы".<br/>
Он медленно сел, тяжело перевёл дух и позвал снова:<br/>
— Эй!<br/>
На этот раз Ньют открыл глаза и подскочил, и Томас не подскочил тоже, лишь потому что не смог: на левой щеке Ньюта багровела гематома.<br/>
— Томми!<br/>
— Ты где так?!<br/>
Ньют подошёл к нему, смотрел несколько секунд, словно не решаясь, затем всё-таки наклонился и обнял Томаса, осторожно похлопал по спине.<br/>
— Как ты нас напугал, — сказал он, отстраняясь. — Пришлось врачам с тобой повозиться!<br/>
— Да, я знаю, — Томас сморгнул. — Внутреннее кровотечение. Три кубика сахара.<br/>
— Что?.. Откуда ты знаешь? — Ньют вытаращился на него, но Томас молчал, и Ньют покачал головой и достал из кармана сотовый телефон.<br/>
Теперь уже Томас уставился на него во все глаза.<br/>
— Он очнулся, — сообщил Ньют неизвестному собеседнику. — Ага, давай.<br/>
— Что происходит? — Томас указал на телефон.<br/>
— Разное, — Ньют засмеялся и сел обратно в кресло. — Больше хорошего. У тебя тут Минхо был, например, его сразу отпустили. Он теперь хочет остаться работать в лаборатории, но уже на официальной основе, на окладе. А Винсент...<br/>
Он замолчал, потому что дверь распахнулась, и в палату ворвался Галли в кое-как надетом на левую руку халате: правая висела на перевязи, скованная гипсом до кончиков пальцев.<br/>
На пороге Галли резко затормозил, натянул халат на второе плечо.<br/>
Лицо у него тоже было разбито, но синяки успели пожелтеть, и только под глазами ещё оставалась чернота.<br/>
Томас открыл рот и закрыл, не зная, как начать разговор, и Галли ухмыльнулся.<br/>
— Салют, Новичок, — сказал он. — Ну ты лузер, словить пулю, когда всё уже закончилось!<br/>
— Да пошёл ты, — отозвался Томас. Горло перехватило, и он с трудом справился с собой, добавил: — Человеку, который всё пропустил, вообще слова не давали!<br/>
Галли захохотал и поднял руки.<br/>
— Сдаюсь.<br/>
Он несмело подошёл ближе к кровати, замялся.<br/>
— Оставлю вас, — заявил Ньют. Галли поймал его за халат.<br/>
— Эй. Тебе необязательно...<br/>
— Я вернусь, — Ньют похлопал его по плечу. — Позвоню только всем. У меня целый список, не ты один волнуешься!<br/>
Томас дождался, пока он закроет дверь, и взял Галли за здоровую руку, провёл пальцем по костяшкам, ища следы удара, но не нашёл.<br/>
— Дженсон мёртв, — сказал Галли негромко. — Официально — сердечный приступ. А я больше не гонец. Полковник расформировал гвардию. Сказал, мы выполнили своё особое назначение.<br/>
— Уж ты-то особенно, — Томас задрал голову. — Как ты мог так облажаться?<br/>
Галли пожал плечами и сел рядом.<br/>
— Всё хорошо закончилось, разве нет?<br/>
— Разве да, — Томас потрогал чёрные круги под его глазами. — Нос сломали?<br/>
— Ну. Не страшно, заживёт, бывало и хуже.<br/>
— Ничего не хочу об этом знать.<br/>
Они замолчали, глядя друг на друга, затем Томас спросил, подбирая слова:<br/>
— Ты знаешь, что тебя взяли по доносу?<br/>
Галли кивнул.<br/>
— И знаешь, кто донёс?<br/>
— Это неважно...<br/>
— Это важно, — перебил Томас. — Ты же понимаешь, только два человека...<br/>
Галли прижал ему пальцы к губам.<br/>
— Это неважно, — повторил он шёпотом. — Мы разобрались. Всякое бывает, и я хочу оставить это в прошлом, а не тащить за собой всю жизнь. А теперь ложись. Ты выглядишь несвежим покойником.<br/>
— Ну, спасибо! — фыркнул Томас.<br/>
У него и вправду разболелся живот и закружилась голова; побоявшись вновь соскользнуть в коллектор, во тьму с крысами и капающей водой, Томас приподнялся на локте и попросил:<br/>
— Расскажи, что тут было! Долго я валялся?<br/>
— Неделю, — Галли сел ближе к нему. — Шесть дней, если быть точным. Реанимация, потом интенсивная, и ещё раз повторить. Тереза — единственная, кто не дежурил тут, но это не потому что она не хотела!<br/>
Томас засмеялся.<br/>
Он покривил душой вообще-то: только один человек мог сдать Галли, и Томас даже догадывался, когда это произошло.<br/>
Но Галли сказал "нет".<br/>
Галли сказал: "Я хочу оставить это в прошлом".<br/>
Томас не собирался с ним спорить.<br/>
— Винсент записал Терезу в клинику "СТ-Харбор", — продолжал Галли. — Она уезжает на следующей неделе с Авой и Брендой в качестве группы поддержки. Бренда, кстати, тоже у тебя дежурила. Винит себя за то, что не дала тебе бронежилет.<br/>
— Я бы всё равно его снял в студии, — пробормотал Томас.<br/>
— Знаю.<br/>
Галли приподнял его голову и снова надел на него трубку. Дышать стало легче; Томас прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся.<br/>
— Спи, — посоветовал Галли тихо. — Я побуду тут.<br/>
Он сказал что-то ещё, но Томас уже не услышал: он падал во тьму.<br/>
И со дна колодца даже днём были видны звёзды.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>